


Obey me/ Scm Au

by Paulieshore



Series: Obey Me/ Scm Au [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!, 恋してしまった星の王子 | Star-Crossed Myth
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Crossover, Death, Drama, F/M, Flashbacks, Gen, Good vs Evil, Gore, Incarnations, Past, Sex, Trauma, Triggers, Violence, Wizards, corrupt, descendant, present, warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paulieshore/pseuds/Paulieshore
Summary: Gods, demons, humans, a cross over world of dramaWho will you save, or who can you save?I do not own the rights to these characters, characters belong to:Obey me! Shall we dateStar crossed myth - Voltage
Series: Obey Me/ Scm Au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647955
Comments: 11
Kudos: 33





	1. Goldie

Just another typical day, well typical in the last year of your life anyways. Not many humans had the opportunity you did to study in another realm. You were recruited to study in Devildom under an exchange program to prove, demons, angels, mortals etc can live and respect each other side by side.

**_‘Diavolo’s dream’_ **

To say it had been a pretty hectic few months would be an understatement. Luckily everything seemed to have worked itself out, you’d finished the exchange program ~~(and passed!)~~ even with all the ups and downs. Thankfully making it through alive, Belphie hadn’t killed you; hell, even Lucifer’s faithfully devoted and very scary temperament hadn’t killed you…. ~~Yet, anyways~~.

Also adding that you found out you were a reincarnated, descendent of Lillith. The brothers’ sister ~~not weird at all~~ or something like that, to be honest there was a lot to take in for a simple human like you. Here you were though, furthering your study under the permission grant of Diavolo. Proving that, even when faced with adversity, when we ~~(demons/humans/and angels)~~ work together; we can get through anything.

Praying this year was going to be better, for all of you.

Beel seemed happier and hungrier with Belphie back, Mammon was still up to his usual antics to get rich quick. Lucifer working away and keeping order within the house, Satan reading away his life. Asmo as conceited as always, and Levi being Levi – going to school, gaming and anime.

Yup, another typical day in the House of Lamentation.

“Hey Y/N, next week there’s a school trip. We’re traveling to the outer limits of the city to study some of the earth for our essays regarding remedies. Want to be study partners?” Satan quietly sits next to you, prompting you to look at the D.D.D notification.

“Yea sure, I have yet to see the outside of the city! Is it like, devildom’s country side to human world country side?”

Satan shakes his head, “No, it’s barren waste land. Not even safe for low graded demons to be out in. So, with that said try not to wonder, yea?” he quirks his eyebrow up.

That was a dig at me wasn’t it?

You give him a pouty look, before laughing it off and nodding, “yea, yea, thanks for the warning.”

“Ah man, normally another school trip wouldn’t be so bad, but the outer limits are a bit boring!” Asmo folds his arms in exasperation. “Were literally going to spend the day, looking around stinking areas for rocks! Just to write about it, so dumb. I just done my nails, and the smell is going to take weeks to come out of my uniform.”

“Smell?” You curiously ask Asmo.

A voice jumps in the conversation, from behind “Ever smelt burning flesh of hundreds of rotting corpses?” Belphie inputs as he and Beel take their seats at the table.

Your eyes widen and you shake your head ever so slowly, the only thing you could imagine was that one time the candle flame lit a couple of your hairs on fire. That smell was bad enough, but burning flesh? Hundreds of rotting corpses? You had seen and smelt a lot of things but that would be a first, and you couldn’t exactly say you were curious to find out.

Just as you were sinking into a mind fuck, Lucifer appears at the head of the table, “Enough, no need to worry Y/N. Belphie is exaggerating.”

Your pulled from your thoughts with a look of relief.

“It’s just the smell of burning flesh, now no more talk, let’s try to have a peaceful breakfast.” He calmly states as he picks up his folk and knife unbothered.

**WHAT!?!**

**.**

**.**

The school hours passed by rather quick, you couldn’t help but to wonder, why in the hell did the outer limits smell of burning flesh? Was it like the bible stated, sinners burned in hell? All day your thoughts were plagued by this. When you ran into Simeon and Luke on your way out of school, they too were granted another year to study. ~~Which was strange Luke couldn’t wait to go back to the celestial realm? Another year?~~

“Hey, you guys got a moment?” You didn’t mean to sound pathetic but your voice came off almost non-coherent.

“Y/N dear, what’s the matter?” Simeon gently caresses your cheek, “You look pale, has something happened?”

Head shaking side to side, before turning into a nod, “No not really, it’s more about what’s going to happen. This trip our class is going on later this week, the outer limits…. I was told of the smell…” Your voice getting quieter and quieter.

“Ah, you’re wondering why it smells of burning flesh? Luckily you were told before going, at least you can prepare yourself for it.” Luke pipes up beside Simeon, shaking his head in thought.

Nodding, “Yes, why exactly?”

“To be frank, we don’t ‘exactly’ know ourselves, this whole place has a variety of smells. The out skirts of the city are forbidden to even us, unless granted otherwise. It’s dangerous, If I were to give an educated guess, I assume hells fire. Creatures out there getting to close? Like moths to a flame.” Simeon grabs his chin, looking down to the floor.

Is that it? Guess I’ll have to ask one of the brothers, they might know; you think. “Hm, okay thanx a bunch. I better be going; I’m supposed to meet Mammon and Levi at the gates.” You turned and left.

.

“You’re not going to tell her?” Luke looks up at Simeon.

“No, didn’t you see her face? Its best if she didn’t know…” Simeon watching as your figure disappears.

.

.

“Where have you been, keeping me waiting with this scum.” You were approaching the gates of the school when Levi walked up to you.

“Sorry, I bumped into Simeon and Luke on the way.”

“The goodie two-shoes and the chihuahua, and stop calling me scum, I’m your older brother. Show me some damn respect.” Mammon joins, walking on the other side of you.

You debated bringing up the question but failed to, Levi was going on about another anime Solomon suggested. Mammon ridiculing over how dumb amines are, maybe another time you thought. The walk home was noisy but good, kept you from overthinking.

.

.

Days went quick, before you knew, it was the morning of the school trip. Oh shit, and you failed to find out, why?! Frantically getting ready in your room, it was like you didn’t even know your own room. Couldn’t find anything you needed, and even better, a bad hair day. Great way to start your day.

Just as you were rushing around the room, a light knock at the door caught your attention, “Come in!”

Lucifer appeared, “Y/N, breakfast was ready 19 minutes and 3 – no, now 4 seconds ago. Why are you not down yet? It’s going to be cold at this…” He scanned you over and sighed. “Your nervous about todays events? Don’t be, there’s no need to concern yourself with things you can not control. Here…” In his hands a small tin. “These are a special devildom coffee bean, open the tin and hold it under your nose if the smell today becomes a bit too much.”

You accepted and cracked open the tin, the smell was pleasant and strong. The smell exploded into your room, let alone your nostrils. “Thank you, Lucifer, how did you know?”

He slightly chuckles and ruffles your hair, “You look like a ‘hot mess’.”

“Hot you say?” Giving him your ~~best~~ flirty smile.

“Yes, but you seemed to have ignored the mess part. Now, quickly go brush your hair and straighten your uniform. Breakfast and then school, no more stalling.” Shutting you down and exiting with a shake of his head.

The tin was a nice thought, and he called you hot. Yes, you heard that right. Ha, ha, today worries seemed like yesterdays, you felt much better after Lucifer’s visit.

.

The trip towards the limits was full of chatter, Asmo sat behind you and Satan on the bus. Leaning over the top of the seat and filling in the silence with conversation. You subconsciously found yourself tapping the tin in the pocket of your uniform.

“Watcha got there?!” Asmo points. Satan’s attention follows the direction of Asmo’s finger.

“Lucifer gave me some coffee beans, to help deal with the smell.” You pulled the tin out and gave a gentle shake.

“Wow, that ass hat actually gave a damn about some one else rather then Diavolo.” Satan says with a scowl on his face. “is hell freezing over?”

Asmo and you slightly giggle, Satan’s calm persona really clashed with his temper. One would think he was a Gemini, hard to believe he was a Libra.

The bus stopped at its destination, after the class head gave a simple and short instruction, off you two went.

When they said barren waste land, you imagined nothing but rock for miles. No, the sky was dark shades of red, green and blues. There were trees, or dead ones anyway, every hundred yards; scattered about. Far and in between the trees and nothingness, was pits of crimson flames. The ground was a peculiar orange/brown colour, unlike the dirt at home, this felt of sandpaper. Near trees, and the pits you seen giant cliffs of rock. Minus the burning souls and demons dancing around with pitch forks, this was the perfect envision of what you were told hell looked like. Nothing like the realm of Devildom, which actually deemed lively and civilized.

The smell was overbearingly grotesque, is this the smell of burning flesh? You wanted to vomit; the tin of coffee though did help. Satan joked about shoving a couple of the beans up your nose to stop you from the dry heaving, every time you caught your breath.

You thought seriously about what he joked, anything to help with the smell.

So, you did.

Satan was first stunned and then fell to his knees in a fit of laughter. “You really are something else, Y/N”

You honestly couldn’t care how stupid you looked, at least the smell wasn’t so strong. You walked along the areas permitted, examining and collecting rocks and soil samples. When in the distance you swore you heard voices. You scanned the lands before you, nothing, you were about to return to collecting.

_“Can you hear me?”_

There it was again! The voices, were more of a voice, over laced like an echo.

“Satan, can you hear that?” You scoot closer to him crouched nearby.

“Hear what?” He asks not even looking from the rock and book in hand.

Maybe you were freaking yourself out, I mean there’s nothing out here.

 ****FLASHBACK**** Hadn’t Belphie contacted me similar before? No, there’s definitely something out here with us.

“Satan, I think we should make our way back to the group.” Not breaking eye contact with the eerie terrain ahead.

“Yea, we just need a fire toads pebble. They’re usually found near the cliffs, just there. Come on.” Seemingly ignoring your warning, he grabs your hand and walks towards the cliffs which seemed soooooo far away from were you wanted to be right now.

_“Can you hear me?”_

No, no, no. The further out you two walked the louder the voice seemed.

_“Don’t be afraid, I mean you no harm my dear~.”_

Just like that, the anxiety that was growing was gone, like a spell had been casted over you. You looked around again, nothing.

_Who are you?? You thought to yourself._

_“Who am I? There are many things here my dear, I am just one of many…” it replied to your thought! The voice sounded soft, calming and cooing._

Finally feeling at ease, your feet started to walk on their own accord. Straight out towards one of the pits, Satan quickly grabbed your arm, breaking you out of your trance. “Yo, best not wonder, remember?”

Shaking your head, “Right, got the pebble?”

“Yea, thanx for all the help by the way.” He sarcastically counters.

“I’m sorry, I’m just not used to… well this” You gesture your hands around.

“It’s fine, but you’re not using that same excuse too when it comes to writing the paper, just so you know.” He smiles as he drags you back to the bus.

.

.

Back at the house, you stripped from your uniform and ran yourself a bath. Asmo was right, it was going to take some time to rid yourselves of the smell.

You slumped into the warm, lavender scented water.

_“Can you hear me?”_

You bolted straight up, covering your chest and rapidly looking around your bathroom. Again? But how?

_“It’s alright, don’t be alarmed, my name is Daz.”_

“I don’t mean to come off as rude ‘Daz’, but I’m a little busy at the moment could you possibly not!” You spoke out loud, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. It sounded right by your ear.

A knock at your door. “Yo, Y/N? You alright in there? Who are you talking too?” Mammon’s voice sounds from the other side of the door.

“No-one, go away! I’m bathing!” You quickly slump back into the water.

“Weirdo, your hanging out with Levi too much, starting to talk to yourself now too!” Banging on your door before exiting your room.

_“Why didn’t you tell him my dear?”_

You closed your eyes and whispered, “Look, I’ve seen and experienced a lot of weird things here. Today being no different, go away, id like to bath in peace.”

The voice did not respond, thank god! You took your time bathing, trying to unwind, accidentally falling asleep.

_** The dream started off back at the bus, that same voice, echoing._

\- _Can you hear me?_

_You turned around and found you were all alone, no one on the bus. No driver, no classmates, just you._

\- _It’s alright don’t be afraid._

_Your attention drawn to what looked like a trail of grey light, leading out into the barren land… You followed it._

\- _That’s right, come to me. I’m alone, I could use a friend, just like you. The voice seemingly getting louder by a few nots._

_You ask, - Daz? That you?_

\- _Yes dear, I am here, or near I should say._

\- _Daz, where are you, or who are you sorry?_

\- _I’m a soul dear, but I’m afraid I need your help. I’m stuck._

\- _Stuck? Where, why can’t I see you?_

\- _Keep coming my dear, you’ll see._

_The trail ended near a cliff drop, you had never been here before but yet it felt familiar to you._

\- _Daz? Where am I?_

\- _You’re here._

\- _Here?_

\- _Yes, look over, I’m here._

_You glanced around and found a huge boulder, engraved into the stone a large black bird? Finely detailed, behind the black bird was a ring of flames, unlike anything you’d ever seen before. You reached out to touch the mark, and in that moment a loud and powerful voice boomed like thunder –_

##  **_DON’T!!!!_** _*****_

You woke from your dream startled, sitting in now cold water. Shivering you step out and wrap yourself with a towel, glancing at the time.

3 Hours, you’d fallen asleep for 3 hours?!

Luckily you didn’t drown, quickly getting dressed, you decided to go seek out one of the brothers. Any of the brothers, this feeling and this dream really had you bothered.

Wasn’t hard to find anyone though, you could hear banter back and forth ringing from the kitchen. You approached the doorway, and pushed open the swing door. Mammon, Beel and Belphie were chattering and cooking. Upon entering they all glanced your way and froze.

“Oh my, are you alright!” Belphie asked with eyes as if he’d seen a ghost.

Mammon rushed to you next and placed his hands on each side of your cheeks, “By Diavolo! Y/N, you’re ice cold and your lips are practically blue. Did you fall asleep in the tub after I left?” He whipped off his sweater and draped it on your shoulders.

“I’ll make you tea.” Beel turned to put the kettle on, Belphie eyeing you suspiciously.

You wanted to speak, but felt as if you couldn’t. Even though you slept 3 hours, you felt so tired, too tired to even speak. Mammon guided you to a stool next to the counter, you sat and nuzzled into his sweater. Mammon lectured you on how easily you could have died, during which you could feel Belphie’s eyes staring into you.

As if he could sense what was going on, “Y/N, speak.”

You looked at him and tried.

Nothing.

The three of them looked at you in shock. “You can’t speak, can you?” Belphie reaches over to tuck a strand of hair behind your ear.

You nod, you didn’t understand why, as if your voice was gone. You felt this overbearing weight in your chest when you tried, a force stealing away your energy.

Belphie barked out, “I’ll get Lucifer.” He scurried out of the kitchen. Beel and Mammon gave each other a look, before Mammon said he’d take you back to your room for rest.

Not long after, Lucifer, Belphie and Satan appeared in your room. Lucifer was given a quick run up about the trip today, Mammon explained you falling asleep. You couldn’t even tell them about the voice, about Daz or the dream. You watched helplessly, shaking and nodding when prompted with questions. When an idea popped into your mind, you tried to get up to get paper and pen.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down there crazy lady, you’re obviously sick. Stay in bed” Mammon tries to push you back. You shake your head and point to the direction of your desk; Satan catches on and retrieves a notebook and a pen.

You summarized everything they spoke about only including, the voice, Daz, the dream, and the marking followed by yet another more powerful voice. You ended the page with how you believe its related to how your feeling. Then handed it to Lucifer, he immediately began reading it. His face hard to read, until.

“Who’s Daz and……” His eyebrows knit together; face plastered in anger. “I need to speak to Diavolo immediately! You are all to watch over Y/N, I will send a medic.” Then he was gone, he took the notebook with him.

“What the hell was that all about?” Mammon observes.

“Y/N, this has something to do with the voice you mentioned today isn’t in?” Satan looks at you pitifully.

You nod your head.

“Wait, were you talking to this said voice earlier when I came to your room?!” Mammon grabbed a hold of your shoulders and gave you a shake. Belphie silently pulled Mammon from you, still looking over quietly.

You nodded again; silence followed, everyone looked to be thinking about something.

“I think its best we take turns watching over Y/N until Lucifer gets back, and Y/N if you hear that voice again, be sure to say… or write, sorry….” Satan reaches out and places a hand atop of your head.

You closed your eyes, was this a dangerous soul? What was with that dream, why was Lucifer so angry then?

You began to ponder; you should write your own ‘Guide for Dummies’, what to do and what not to do. Would save future students or visitors from all the troubles you seemed to have always found yourself in.

.

.

A medic came to the house along with Solomon, Simeon and Luke. Everyone was whispering outside your door, only you, the medic and Satan remained in your room. After a thorough assessment the medic gestured Satan to follow him outside. Solomon, Simeon and Luke entered.

“Oh Y/N, we’ve heard, I’m sorry you’re not well.” Solomon places a get-well card at your side table, along with a fruit basket.

Simeon takes a seat next to you on your bed, “Whatever happens, just know you are safe. They are watching.” He takes your hand, cold, oh so cold.

They? Who are they? You wonder.

 _“Liars, all liars, so many secrets… This is not my doing my dear, do believe me._ ”

Your hand grips Simeon’s tightly, Luke and Simeon exchange stares. Luke opens the door and ushers one of the brothers in, Belphie. He grabs another notebook and pen and places it before you. As you write, a striking headache befalls you, enabling you from finishing. All you could write was, ‘He’s sayin-‘, the medic rushing in next, using weird tools and gadgets around your head.

“How strange, I can not detect any black magic, or any sorts of soul tampering.” The medic removes the tool from your chest, and turns to the others. “I need to report back to Diavolo with these results.”

You pick up the pen with what little strength you have, ‘what’s going on?’ and place it for Simeon to take. He gently graces your hand before taking the note, “It’s going to be alright; I promise.” He said no more and left, Luke following close.

Answers you just wanted answers.

_“You won’t get answers, can’t see you the secrets before you”_

You closed your eyes, and decided to speak to the voice, the only one who answered to your questions. – _what do you want?_

“ _Answers, and Justice. Just. Like. YOU.”_

_Daz? Is that even your name? What justice?_

_“I’m known by many names, but Daz is fine for now. Free me, I was wrongly imprisoned… Diavolo is a liar, his father is a liar, THEY’RE ALL LIARS! Free me, and I will help you dear. Anything you want. Help me, help you.”_

Next thing you knew everything went quiet. Everything was dark.

 ** _You saw visions of black and white lights vigorously smashing one another, then a great light illuminated. You felt weak, a fading feeling, cries… you heard sobbing. You saw Belphie and Beel, only briefly, then another figure. He had blue hair, a uniform of white and gold. An angel? No, he felt much stronger than the presence Simeon and Luke gave off. The figure turned to you, holding one of the lights in his eyes in hand, the other spilling over with tears.  
_ _\- Who are you?  
_** _“It will all be alright, my love…” He said this and reached out his free hand_.

In that split second, your eyes opened. As your head cleared, you felt increasingly better.

“You’re awake!” Asmo jumped on the bed peppering you in kisses.

“I’m fine.”

YOU SPOKE! You looked at Asmo, I have a voice again!!

“Yayy, that pretty little voice of yours is back.” Wrapping you in a hug. “Best not over do it though, we don’t quite know why or how. As much as we like to hear it, let’s not push it.” Tapping the sides of your arms.

You agreed, and slowly got up, even your energy was coming back too.

After a quick wash up, a meeting was held. Diavolo had ordered Lucifer to keep you home for the time being, each one of the brothers had a ~~privilege~~ duty to stay home with you throughout the week. Taking turns each day, today you had Asmo, he didn’t mind either of the latter. Lucifer collected study materials and notes for you to be occupied with, and instructed you not to communicate with the voice in your head.

“Why, who is he, is he dangerous?” You just wanted answers.

“I can not discuss this with you. I’m sorry, just heed my order.” He gives you a stern look before turning and taking his leave as well.

_“I told you”_

You take a deep breath, and sit at a dining room table to work. Asmo was painting his nails opposite of you, chirping away about colour contrast and matching his outfits. His D.D.D rings and he leaves to take the call; you paid no attention. Mid reading, you heard Asmo scream, you darted from your seat and sprinted to the direction Asmo walked out of. As you passed through the doorway everything warped, you felt dizzy; falling to your knees. Sight moderately blurry, you forced yourself up and looked around.

You were no longer in the House of Lamentation.

You were standing on the out skirts of the city, in exactly the same spot in the dream, where the bus should have been. You looked around and seen a trail of footsteps heading into a direction, your foot prints. How? Was it not a dream? Or is this another dream…

_“Y/N, you came.”_

The voice returned, sounding sickly sweet.

But how? I was just at home.

_“Home? How touching, do you think they care for you as Y/N? or perhaps they care about you because of Lillith.”_

No, that’s not why… What he said stung a little, you wanted to deny it but apart of you festered. A part of you agreed.

“ _Come to me dear, help me, help you.”_

You were off again, following the previous path you had set. Until you stood just before that very same boulder, with the very same marking from the dream. You reached out and touched it, no voices were heard.

The ground began to rumble, shaking with an earthquake force, the boulder before you began to crack.

“ _That’s it, just a little more!”_

An image began to appear in your mind, a dark figure, with pitch black hair. Dark markings on his forehead and eyes, and a black robe covering his body. His skin was sickly pale and his voice churning from the calm and cooing state to dark and haunting one. He gave you a creepy smile and a blood curdling laugh, which pierced your body and soul like electric bolts of energy. Some bolts began to curl and strangle within you, like a snake, strangling your organs of life. Fear took hold, spreading in your mind like wild fire.

Darkness embezzled you, “Lucifer! Satan! Beel? MAMMON?! SOMEBODY, ANYBODY!?!” You screamed their names for dear life while you fell into the abyss.

_“Your life is now mine former goddess! I’m free at last, I will destroy all of you for placing me here! Foolish girl, don’t you know not to go talking to strangers!”_

His face contorted, an even wickeder smile ripping into his higher cheeks, up to his ears.

How were you supposed to know though, the voice calling to you sounded, calming? Cooing you to obey and come, so you did.

How were you supposed to know, there wasn’t a sign saying do not touch!

How were you supposed to know, nobody told you anything!

You felt the life slowly leaving your body, death. This time there’s no going back. They didn’t come, no one’s saving me this time. So many secrets, so many lies.

With the last of your thoughts, the last of your hope.

_Please, oh please, I **wish** this would end quickly._

Just as you accepted your fate, a blinding and powerful light engulfed the area.

Tears welled in your eyes, “You came, you guys actually came!”

**….**

As the light dimmed, and your vision cleared, 6 figures stood before you.

**…..**

Weakly, “Wait, who are you?”

“If we would have waited, you would have died filthy human.” The one with black hair ~~styled a little like Lucifer’s~~ spat out. He frightened you!

“Be kind Scorpy, can’t you see she’s been through hell, like literally! _Ha-ha_ ” The one with soft brown hair chummed in, like a happy child.

“Silly Goldie, were gods obviously.” This one who spoke had beautiful blonde hair, and flashed you a charming smile which caused your pulse to quicken.

Not exactly listening to what was being said, to engrossed in what they were wearing. They had on white uniforms with gold, some of white, gold and black. You scanned the men before you –

One stood out most, he seemed familiar, like you’d seen him before. The blue haired one from you vision! Your eyes widen, suddenly another light and a voice that followed.

_“Welcome to Paradise Y/N, daughter of Man.” That same voice, the one that warned you like thunder, spooling across the sky._

You squinted your eyes to get a better look, he looked just like the wicked monster in black. Only he was not him, this man was surrounded by light, warm light. His hair long and almost a white gold, laying upon his head, a crown. Beautifully draped in white and gold attire, he was stunning, prettier than any man or woman alive.

_“You flatter me child, but we are no mere man.” He didn’t speak out loud but replied directly to your thoughts, warm and inviting “We are gods.”_

_Gods? Oh, okay…_

Wait.

_**GODS!?!?** _

That was the final straw, you had fainted. All your energy gone, the last of your strength exasperated from the crippling events.


	2. Destiny

It felt as though you were floating for years, endless stars cascaded. Drifting and whirling around you, no pain, no thoughts, nothing.

The view was mesmerising; bright colours of yellow, pink, orange and blues.

Down below you glimpsed another body floating by.

Is that me?

Am I dead?

As you observed yourself, it couldn’t help but be noticed how much skinnier you’d become. How pale and broken your face looked, I really am dead, aren’t I?

_“No child, not yet. You are sick, rest…”_

_“rest….”_

_“rest…”_

The crowned ones’ voice; his tone soothing the anxiety in your mind, pushing you to the edge of blissful slumber.

.

.

Slowly you opened your eyes, met with an unfamiliar ceiling. This wasn’t your room, or any room in the House of Lamentation. You couldn’t move your body, eyes just fluttering.

“Y/N, your awake finally.” Simeon’s voice sounds nearby.

You try to lick your dry lips, “Wh-where am I?” in almost a whisper.

“The House of Gods. Its actually here in the human realm, I will explain later” Simeon gently sits next to your unmoving body “rest my friend, you need too.” As he tucks the sides of the blanket beneath.

From the corner of your eyes, you caught that blue haired one, rise from a seat furthest from you and leave.

Who is he?

.

.

You don’t know how long you’d been lying there, the only ones you’d seen in the time was Simeon and Luke. Occasionally catching a glance of that quiet one peeping in and out. He never spoke to you, always on looking with such sadness in his eyes.

Until one day, you had most of your strength back, and really needed a pee.

Simeon and Luke hadn’t come by yet, there was no bathroom that you could see inside this strangely well organised room. You sat up and admired everything around. Books, Satan would have a field day in here you thought to yourself. The floor around the bottom of the bed was surrounded by water, like a mote around a castle. Soft browns and blue, the occasional brass vases near the walls filled with books. There was no carpet in this room, but blue tiles, reminded you of the blue haired one. All of it familiar and yet not.

Funny enough as you thought that, he walked in.

“Ah… Your fully awake now, that’s good. Didn’t mean to barge in, I’m sorry” He slightly bows to you.

“I-it’s quite alright, I get the feeling as though this might actually be your room” you nervously laugh.

His eye brow rises slightly, “do you remember?”

A fleeting look of confusion crosses your face, and you shake your head.

“Never mind then, I have some more medicine here for you. Please take this, its probably best if you didn’t touch anything in here or wonder outside of this room.” He gracefully walks over the water surrounding the bed and places the vile of liquids next to you. “We will accommodate you with your own room soon.”

“I, uh, I’m sorry. This may be too much, but I really need to, ya know….” You reach out to stop him from leaving.

“Uh, of course, your human now so it can’t be help. If you can walk then follow me, I will direct you to the lavatory.” Luckily for you he spared you the embarrassment of having to fully state it.

.

He stayed quiet most of the walk, and waited for you outside the washroom. This place was ginormous, much bigger than the house with the brothers. You stepped out of the washroom, and bowed your head to him “Thank you for waiting, I’m done now.”

“Clearly.” He turns and makes his way back from where you two started from.

**…**

“I’m sorry but, do we like, know each other?” You try to catch a peak at his face.

He glances down to the right, “No, we don’t. How could we. I am a god; you are a human.”

You stopped in your tracks. “God?”

His pace slowed to a stop and he turned to face you, “Yes, god. I am Huedaut, God of Aquarius.” He says deadpan.

 _That’s right the crowned one had said so himself_ ; you thought back, “So tell me Mr. God sir-“

“it’s Huedaut, you may just call me that.” Cutting you off and striding back towards the room.

 _This guy, he’s nearly as bad as Lucifer._ You roll your eyes inwards, just as you caught up to Huedaut, you heard other voices approaching.

“Hue, I see your walking Goldie! Hiya Goldie, how ya doing?” The soft brown haired one runs up and pets the top of your head.

“I’m not some kind of pet, don’t pat me like one!” You snap.

“Yikes, this one looks cute and playful but she’s a biter!!” He laughs and hides behind the other one with brown hair and hazel eyes. They were both wearing the same type of uniform, unlike Huedaut’s, their uniforms had black.

The short brown haired one offered his gloved hand, “I’m Dui, God of Gemini, and this playful one hiding here is Ichthys, God of Pisces. Welcome.” His cheeks tinted pink as he dipped his head, shaking your hand.

“Y/N, my name is Y/N, not Goldie.” You firmly shake and glare at the one called Ichthys.

He gives you a mischievous grin, “You’re going to be fun to play with.”

“Why would you want to dirty yourself playing with filth!” Another voice approached.

You turned around and remembered this one, briefly recalling his name was… Scorpy?

“Scorpy, is it?” You ask unsure, gesturing your hand out to shake.

Everyone freezes, Scorpio looks at your offered hand in disgust, Ichthys breaks into a roaring laugh.

“NO, listen here stupid woman. I am a God, God of Scorpio; You dare insult me?!” You felt your body begin to tremble with every word that left his mouth.

“Ha, ha Scorpy, see I told you it would stick” Ichthys holding his gut still laughing.

“I’m going to kill you, you brat!” Scorpio goes to grab Ichthys, missing him.

Ichthys laughs some more and sprints away, Scorpio tailing not too far behind.

“Please don’t think poorly of Scorpio, he is respected among all the gods. Diligent, determined and hardworking, that’s why he’s the Vice Minister of the Department of Punishments.” Dui says with a look of admiration.

Department of what now?

Huedaut gently grabs your shoulder and leads you back to his room, “You need to rest, no more for now.” He opens the door and lightly pushes you in, shutting it once your inside.

.

What the what….

Demons, Angels, Witches, Strange evil dark dude and now gods… Just when you thought you were getting a grip of reality, things just piled more and more.

Hold on a second, how long have I been here?!?!

.

.

**Back in Devildom around a table in Diavolo’s castle-**

“Y/N is making a slow recovery; the King is adamant she is not to return. He also advises you to send Solomon back to the human world and end this ‘program’ of yours” Simeon sips the tea before him “I’m sorry it has come to this.”

Lucifer shifts in his seat, “who is he to declare anything over anyone here, and advise Diavolo on the things that happen in his kingdom. **Kivy is King of the Celestial Realm** , not of Devildom!”

A hand is placed on Lucifer’s forearm “Thank you, Lucifer, for your support. However; considering what has transpired a fort night ago, it may not be wise to tempt ** _destiny_**. The seal that imprisoned the **Dark King** has been broken, and I suspect **_the others_** will feel his presence regaining. Devildom may not be as safe as it once was.” Diavolo rubs his temples in slight annoyance.

“Indeed, darker forces are brewing once again. We can not afford any liabilities at this point.” Barbatos nods his head in agreement, next to Diavolo.

“I told you from the start this would fail, there is a reason why there are three realms now. The old days are long since gone.” Luke barks out.

“Be calm Luke, we should thank Diavolo for the thought. Its not everyday demons wish for a more peaceful path.” Says the one sat between Simeon and Luke.

“ **Karno** , God of Cancer; I thank you for coming all this way. Please do take care of Y/N, she has become quite special to all of us here.” Diavolo slightly bows his head, to the one called Karno.

“It is my job as **Vice Minister of Wishes** to delegate in political matters, as well as granting wishes to those who are deserving of its reward. It is the least I can do.” Karno bows his head back to the prince. “I have always watched over her growing up, I will continue doing so.”

“I wonder why it is you here and not the **Minister** , himself…” Lucifer mocks.

Karno smiles kindly “ **Leon** is very busy, and with recent events he is needed elsewhere. I hope we have not offended any of you, as vice minister my presence alone is appropriate. You of all people should know this Lucifer.”

Lucifer said nothing, he stood from his chair, bowed to Diavolo and took his leave.

“I see he has not changed.” Karno says with a sigh. “He may be the avatar of Pride, but if he does not let go of the past, pride will be his demise.”

“Same can be said about Leon though, no?” Luke leans over and whispers to Karno.

.

.

**Back at the House of Gods –**

You were getting acquainted with more of the gods, “Okay so let me get this straight. Department of wishes- grants wishes to humans who wish upon stars, and you guys punish humans?”

“Yes, that’s it, well done Goldie!” Teorus claps his hands and beams his prince charming smile.

Rolling your eyes, “…. and angels are like you, except created as servants to serve the gods?” You looked over to Huedaut.

“Yes, I guess you can say that. Angels deal with the underworld politics and the guarding and passing of mortal souls, reporting back to us with more sensitive priorities. We as gods only intervene on the basis of chaos. In simpler terms, war. When the world is on a brink of unbalanced crisis, too much of one thing isn’t a good thing.” He finishes not looking up from the report he was reading.

You began pinching yourself to triple check you hadn’t fallen asleep again.

Ichthys pats your shoulder “It’s true cutie, you’re not dreaming. I mean you’ve been living with demons for a while now. Some who were previously angels themselves, might I point out; yet you doubt us?” giving you a pouty lip.

“No, no, sorry it’s just, I mean… I’m still taking everything in. I feel way in over my head is all…” You deny with a look of guilt.

“Typical for a mere mortal, nothing but ants beneath our boots. Must be nice to be so air headed, no care in the world” A strong voice rings through the common area following a gust of wind. Entering with it; a tall man with a powerful aura clinging to him like second skin, and a smug yet very alluring face.

“Ah Leon, you’ve returned.” Huedaut closes his report and makes his way to him.

.

You’d been awake for 3 days, and were introduced to some of the gods. There was a total of 13 that you were told about, 12 who came here sometimes from the Celestial realm to work. So far you had met 6 (now 7), one ~~(Scorpio)~~ who made it obviously clear he didn’t like you at all. The ‘crowned one’ you called, was the King. King Kivy of the Heavens aka Paradise aka Celestial Realm.

.

Leon’s piercing stare sent shivers down your spine; you didn’t even need to be within his reach. You could feel his power, this one must be very strong, his stare alone reminded you that of a predator.

“Goldie, this is the Minister of the Department of Wishes, Leon, God of Leo!” Teorus taunts a bow towards his superior.

“If you’ve all had your fun toying with this thing here, why don’t you go and start doing your jobs.” He then snaps his fingers and a chew toy appears. “Here you go, that should keep you entertained.” Tossing the toy in front of you before turning and leaving with Huedaut.

## You were fuming!

They may be gods, but the audacity of some of them, not even the boys back in devildom treated you with such manner. Made you wonder if some of these lot were the real demons.

“Relax Y/N, Leon’s always like this. Not many can challenge him, next to the king. Leon is one of the strongest in the heavens.” Ichthys picks up the toy at your feet.

“Wow, and look at you! Looks like you know how to use my name!” Didn’t mean to come off as rude, but the tone of your voice was less then amused.

Ichthys rubbed the back of his neck, “Well next to **Zyg** , Leon, and Scorpy your moody face is quite scary too, ha-ha.” Waving the toy at you.

.

.

**Back in the House of Lamentation –**

Lucifer had announced at the dining table that you would not be returning to devildom in the near future.

“WHAT!?! Y/N is like family now, they can’t just take her from us!” Mammon practically throwing a tantrum over the news.

Every-one had such sullen looks on their faces, no one even touching their food. ~~Not even Beel.~~

“I disagree and agree” Satan declares, “considering what’s happened it is for her best interest. However, should she not be allowed the choice herself. It’s her life, where have they been the last year for her? We’ve been watching out for her, kind of feels like they’re saying were not good no, strong enough to protect her.” Slamming his hand down on the table, shaking everything on it.

“Yea! She’s our Y/N, who do those bastards think they are!” Mammon pacing back and forth before abruptly stopping to join the bashing.

“Idiot, Gods obviously” Asmo frowns at Mammon. “Duh!”

Lucifer stands from his seat, “As much as I agree with you, its hard for me to admit this but…” He swallows hard.

Everyone looks at Lucifer more than curious.

What he says next stuns everyone.

“We failed to protect her again, how many times do we have to fall in order to get one thing right. I like Y/N, I really do, but if Diavolo voices his resolve… Then that’s it.” He closes his eyes, remembering you the morning of the trip.

Dashing about your room, which was an utter disaster. Like many things when it came to you, but your eyes shined bright, twinkling. Your goofy smile popping up in his mind every time he entered the home, never before did he have such thoughts. Since you came to them, you brought with you; chaos. In a good sense, a feeling of belonging, of home. These late days without you around felt lonely, something none of them have ever really felt, or dared to admit anyways.

Belphie, “He’s back though, and he’ll be wanting her dead. Face it, it took everything, everyone had to subdue him then…. This time he’s had time, he’s had a lot of time. They’ll be a war no doubt.” He looked to Beel with worry.

“She has no idea, does she?” Beel looked down at his untouched food in thought. He had no appetite of late.

“N-no, but I’m sure they’ll tell her. They’ll t-tell her everything…. W-what do you th-think she’ll think of us then…” Levi choked out, looking to Lucifer for answers.

“I don’t know.” He turned around and gripped the back of the chair. “I really… don’t… know.”

.

.

**Back at the House of Gods –**

You were sitting in a room that they cleared for you. It was made very clear that you would be staying here until told otherwise. You asked how the others were doing, not to your surprise they didn’t say anything. Only telling you they were demons, filthiest of the filth. You didn’t like them bashing your friends, they were kind enough to you, you had no quarrel with them. So, you stopped bringing them up, you didn’t want them saying hurtful things about them.

It made you believe in Diavolo’s exchange program now more then ever. You didn’t want to judge anybody by what they were, but rather by who they were. How they treated you and others, judge them by the actions, not their race. _Always choose kindness_ , you reminded yourself.

Sitting on the bed, playing with the D.D.D in your hand. It had stopped working since leaving Devildom, not that you expected it to work. How you wished you could contact them; see how they were doing.

Just then, a knock at your door.

You got up from the bed and cracked open the door, “Yes?”

There was another one outside your door, wearing a wishing department uniform, with a red tie. This one looked awfully familiar, you’d definitely seen him before.. Or perhaps they all just seemed similar in appearance, maybe its the uniforms.

“Hi Y/N I do apologise for bothering you. My names Karno, I’m the Vice Minister of Wishes. May I come in?” He gave you a kind smile, his eyes reflecting compassion.

Opening the door wider “Of course, please do come in. Its nice to meet you sir, um is everything alright?”

“That’s what I’ve come to find out and you do not need to be so formal with me.” He enters the room with soft steps “You see you made a wish; I’ve come to grant it.” striding across the room, claiming the seat at the desk. He crossed one leg over the other and knitted his hands together on his lap. 

You were watching him carefully _, you must know this one from some where.. He just seems… Ah shit he said something, focus…_

“A wish? I don’t recall making a wish.” scratching your head.

He gave a belly filled chuckle, “You did just moments ago” he pulled out a folder from within his suit “usually normal humans wish upon a star and we receive their wishes. However, you are a reincarnated goddess, so simply wishing is enough for myself and Leon to hear.”

You remembered the dark one calling you a ‘former goddess’ but from what you were aware, you were Lilith’s reincarnated soul – descendent thing- and she was an angel. Right…

Karna could see the suspicion growing on your face, “Look I understand this must all be very confusing, in time you will find all the answers you’re looking for. For now, you wish to contact the demon brothers no?”

Your face lit up, nodding your head up and down vigorously, “Yes, oh yes I do, please!”

“Unfortunately, I cannot grant that, the king forbids it. Alternatively, you may write them a letter and I can have Simeon deliver it on your behalf.” Karno says sympathetically. “Though I must warn you, even if they write back. There are certain powers around this mansion that forbid anything demonic in, so there is no guarantee. Also; if it’s not too bold of me to say, what makes you think they care?” Karno wanted to test you. He had found it rather peculiar that Diavolo stated you were special to all of them, he wanted to know why.

.

Was it your connection to Lillith? How much did you know exactly? What all did they tell you, or didn’t tell you. Or did they simply care about you, as you are now. Did they care like the way he cared about you; you’d seemed to have grown up a lot since he’d last saw you.

.

You had a feeling bringing them up would bring some sort of an opinion, but you didn’t care. You had grown fond of each of them, even if they didn’t write back, you WERE going to write to them.

“I don’t care if they write back or not is what I want to say. Truthfully, all I care about, is letting them know I’m alright. Letting them know I’m thinking about them. Reminding Mammon to stay out of trouble and that he’s not an idiot, telling Asmo it doesn’t matter what he wears, he always looks good. Telling Levi to stock enough snacks, and telling him I’m sorry I can’t aid him on his gaming adventures…” Tears began to fall “Making sure Beel is eating as much as he needs, that Belphie has the comfiest pillows while he naps. Satan isn’t disturbed while he reads and studies and Lucifer isn’t trying to kill them for driving him nuts.” By now you had a steady stream of tears.

Karno stood up from the chair and handed you a tissue “Very well, I will go and pass your message along…”

“I didn’t write anything?” You looked at him through red eyes.

He snapped his fingers and behold, a letter with word for word writing on it “There’s no need to, please rest. I will personally deliver this for you.” He bowed and left you alone.

As he closed the door, the corner of his lips curled up.

_So that’s why, he thought…_


	3. Goddess of Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beginning of chapter is time line hop. We have a glimpse back at specifics to aid the story.

**_She was a highly regarded goddess, loved and respect by all races and realms even before the great divide. She loved with all her being, all races were regarded the same, none above the other. Always choosing kindness._ **

**_She was the mentor of angels – by order of the King, creator of angels._ **

**_Fate’s greatest power other than her abundance of kindness was the gift of foresight, she could see all living beings’ fate._ **

**_She fell in love and married a god, one known as The God of the constellation Aquarius – Huedaut the wisest god of the heavens._ **

**_Fate and Huedaut never had children of their own, but never found themselves lonely as they were always surrounded by young angels. Fate’s main duty in the heavens, was guiding and training all angels to serve their purposes. Fate adored all her students; however, she grew rather fond of 7 angels in particular. These angels were young when they came into her care, all so very different in their own ways. Perhaps she was fond of these 7 because she knew what destiny had in store for them. She tended to treat them more like her own children, rather than her pupils. It was known throughout the heavens; fate favoured the saintly seven._ **

**_The eldest one became the Pride of the Heavens at a very early age. For he was beautiful and graceful, wise and hard working. Later, he was soon recognised and served both ministers of the departments, we’ll come back to that some other time…._ **

**_All was well in the worlds for many years, for the most part._ **

**_Fate would fore-see things that have yet come to pass, or have passed. With help of other gods, as well as the young angels in her care, they would ‘stop’ such things from happening._ **

**_Fate had a dream of a war to come, demons and mortals alike would be slaughtered by the thousands. An uprising of darkness beyond anything that could possibly be fathomed. A King who thought that he was better than the rest, decided he wished to wipe out mankind and expand his territories. He believed mortals to be useless and powerless, nothing more but pawns to his dispense._ **

**_If this nightmare came to light, it would cause an unparallel crisis that would cost the ultimate price in order to rectify._ **

**_The price of life is death._ **

**_Fate tried to warn her king and fellow gods of her visions, but because of the past and grudges held causing the great divide. Her visions were written off as paranoia, this upset the goddess, she believed they doubted her powers due to her admiration for all creatures._ **

**_And so, that dreaded day came._ **

**_In the underworld, the under King called forth all his kin and set forth a motion. He desired more power declaring his uprising and campaigning for the age of darkness. Many of demons and servants apposed of his desire though, causing a civil war with in the underworld. This raged for years…_ **

**_In the shadows; anarchy was rising upon earth, unbeknown to the beings in the sky._ **

**_A messenger was sent from below to the heavens for aid one day. The king over looked this dispute as ‘dark business’ and along with many other gods who decided they would have no part in the fight._ **

**_For once upon a time, those same demons mutinied with mortals and caused great deaths to their kind. Thus, creating the great divide, when three realms were created._ **

**_It was the Goddess of Fate who for seen what was to come next, the complete wipe out of humanity. She tried to speak to her husband about it, but he was absolute upon his kings wishes. His loyalty completely given to his king; no gods were to have involvement in the underworlds war._ **

**_She felt heart broken, betrayed and powerless… She then tried pleading to her king, but was too ignored._ **

**_‘Leave them to their fate young goddess, it is not our war.’_ **

**_It was when her fellow kin refused to hear her reasoning, that she knew what she needed to do. Even if it meant going against her kings wishes, treason. A crime punishable by death, whatever she must do must be equivalent to her punishment._ **

**_“Balance”_ **

**_Her visions further came to light. Dark forces grew, massacring those in the human realm. Whether they were loyal or not. The balance of all realms was at great risk, causing even the heavens to feel the ripple effects of utter chaos from the mass-murders taking place._ **

**_The people screamed and prayed to their gods, that forsake them._ **

**_Was only then, did the celestial realm intervene._ **

**_The only way to stop it all, was to stop the Dark King and all his disciples._ **

**_All the deaths, sins, chaos and discord fed power to the Dark King and his army. It took everything all realms had joined together, but ultimately the goddess of fate sacrificed her life to save the humanity for all races. For she and she alone had the power to ‘seal’ one’s fate, and so she did. Binding the Dark King to a tomb, depleting his powers and allowing beings alike to finish the war, once and for all._ **

**_A selfless sacrifice, gave great victory._ **

**_Bringing balance to the realms, and imprisoning the under king. After her death, new orders were placed in her memory._ **

**_A new king was crowned in hell, to keep history from repeating itself._ **

**_The king of the heavens also established 2 Departments, one of Wishes and one of Punishments, to allow a fair and just way moving forward._ **

**_._ **

**_Though her death brought some good, it left behind a terrible void._ **

**_Her husband._ **

**_You see when gods marry and pledge themselves; it’s for all eternity, even in death. Huedaut can never be with another, only his goddess._ **

**_Huedaut felt immense guilt for being too blind to his king’s declaration and not listening to his wife’s warning. Choosing his King over his Love, he blamed himself for not being able to save her when she was still alive, he hated himself._ **

**_He confronted his king and very old friend, wishing for a way he could save her…. With permission from his king, he gave up the stars in one of his eyes in order to bring her back._ **

**_Only fate was cruel to him, she would not return as she was._ **

**_She was later reborn as a human… thousands of years later, with no memory of her former life._ **

**_The angels were devasted with the loss of their mentor, for she was like a mother to them all. The eldest of the 7 angels who was closets to fate, closed himself off from connecting deeper with anyone else other than his siblings. It’s believed to be that; this birthed the rebellion of the one who was called, the pride of the heavens._ **

**_Lucifer._ **

**_Back to our story time line…_ **

**The House of Lamentation-**

Barbatos enters the dining room, “Ah gentlemen, your all here. Good.”

Lucifer turns around from the head of the table, “What brings you by unexpectedly, Barbatos?”

He gives the brothers a sympathetic look…

“A visitor with a message…” He shuffles to the side and bows.

Karno steps into the dining area. Looking high and low of his surroundings, hands together behind his back.

Satan jumps from seat and lunges, “What do YOU want!?” Mammon and Asmo are quick to catch him, stopping him from doing anything rash. All he could do was point, at the uninvited visitor.

“I apologies for turning up without forewarning-“ Karno tries to say before being interrupted.

“YOU better have a valid excuse for showing your face here! There’s seven of us and only one of you, you’ve walked right into a demon’s den!” Belphie is barely able to keep control, changing into his demon form.

Beel immediately stands up and blocks Belphie’s line of view, “No brother, don’t do this.”

The air was stiff and tense.

“I have a message from Y/N, if you don’t care about it, ill take my leave then…” Raising his hand.

“NO! Wait…Please, give us the letter!” Mammon let’s go of Satan and rushes towards Karno.

Karno slowly brought his hand down, and retrieved the letter from within his suit, handing it.

He firmly held onto the letter as he passed it to Barbatos. “She’s always been a good girl. She cares with all her being, just as she always has. If you can’t take her seriously and be honest with her… Let her go, before she or any of you get hurt any further, or worse.”

He paused before finishing, “There’s no second chances for anybody this time…” Giving a quick look over at all the faces present.

Barbatos gently tugs the letter free, and passes it to Mammon at his side.

 ***Snap*** and Karno vanishes.

Barbatos takes his leave as well, deciding to give the brothers some privacy.

.

Mammon’s hands begin to tremble a bit as he stared at the paper in hand, “It… It smells like her…” Eyes already beginning to swell up.

Lucifer walks over and gently takes the letter from Mammon, “Would you like me to read it aloud?” Looking back at his younger siblings watching on edge.

Everyone nods simultaneously.

“Very well…” Unfolding the letter, he clears his throat… “I don’t care if they write back or not is what I want to say **….**

**…**

**….** And Lucifer isn’t trying to kill them for driving him nuts.” after finishing the letter, Lucifer momentarily spaces out.

Followed by a smile.

Mammon was sniffling, Asmo and Levi also on the verge of tears.

Satan, Beel and Belphie smiling to themselves as well.

Mammon couldn’t hold it together anymore, “I miss you!” as he dropped to the ground and wept. Levi joins Mammon on the floor, crouching next to his brother silently crying himself.

That night was the quietest it ever had been, no fighting, no name calling. The only sounds heard; was that of silence.

.

_Across devildom a scene was unfolding…_

Diavolo was sitting on a balcony in the Demon lords castle, staring into the dark sky. ***Puff*** A cloaked figure appears down below, Diavolo looked down and frowned “Never thought I’d see you again.”

The pink haired man with a beauty spot under his eye smirks to the prince, “Hello, old friend. It’s been some time hasn’t it.”

Diavolo stands, “Pray tell, what brings you back then?” holding onto the banister and staring down to the undetected visitor.

“I’ve come to catch up” A cunning smile peaks from the cloaked visitor.

**Morning, Back at the House of Gods**

Simeon and Luke dropped in for a visit, following you up with the events back in devildom.

“So, what’s with all the precaution, who was that… thing, that was trying to kill me?” You looked to Simeon from your tea cup.

“The Dark King, or was before. The ruler of Hell.” Simeon plainly states.

You stared in disbelief “Diavolo’s father?”

Luke shook his head next, “No, Diavolo’s family ascended to the throne when the dark king was imprisoned.” He slightly paused, “Before the Celestial War there was another war that took place prior to it.” He hesitated and looked to Simeon.

“Yes, a war that the heavens originally wanted to play no part in… Though a grand goddess died in that war…” Simeon looks away from you.

You sat and thought “I was that goddess somehow, wasn’t I?” Observing the two who refused to look you in the eye.

“Yes.” A stern but firm voice sounds inside the room.

The three of you turned your heads, another god you presumed. This one wearing a punishment uniform, a side ponytail, of long sleek hair. His face as stern as his voice, next to him a beautiful little girl.

Simeon and Luke jumped to attention. “ **Lord** **Zyglavis, Lady Vega**!”

The little lady smiles. “You’ve been summoned!”

“Yes, my’ lady!” and with that they were gone, left just you and him.

You slowly rose to your feet, “Um, hello…. Sir?” you really didn’t like throwing around the sir card, but didn’t know exactly how to address ‘gods’.

“Y/N, I am Zyglavis, Minister of the Department of Punishments. God of the constellation Libra.” He looked you up and down. “I and Karna, have been assigned the duty to safe guard you for the time being.”

_Ah hell, you thought, this guy looks mean._

_Could probably rank him next to Satan for mean looking. Don’t make this one angry you noted._

“I apologise for my rudeness; can I offer you tea?” Gesturing to the tea pot atop the table.

“Let’s cut the small talk. How much do you know, Y/N?” He takes no more than 4 steps before he’s towering over you.

Once he was close, you got a good look at his handsome features. It was astonishing how handsome each of the gods were. Countering their really bad attitudes, was it just how gods were? Absolute of masculinity and _massive douche bags_?

The one called Zyglavis, had long sleek eyelashes that guarded his deep blue/grey eyes. Above were fleek eyebrows; the same colour of his lashes and hair. A strong jawline that led down to a pointed chin, amaranth thin lips pursed, and a fitting nose. Perfectly proportioned to his face.

Zyglavis could see you not paying attention to his words, “Do you enjoy staring at my face mortal?” His voice pinged you back to reality.

You shook your head and began to feel your cheeks burn.

“No? Is my face not as appealing as the others then, hmm?”

“No, No, No!! I’m sorry I wasn’t paying attention, what I mean is, well - well your face is n-nice!” You were a bag full of nerves by now, face gone scarlet red from embarrassment.

His face though never changing, tone dropping ever more, “Listen well Y/N, you may admire the individuals you see around here. BUT that is all, love, feelings, intimacy between gods and mortals is forbidden. The others may tempt you, but remember monopolising a god to love and only love you is a sin of the highest order.” Staring you down.

“Would never dream of it!” Saluting the one before you.

He made a *tsk* sound before his face contorted into one of annoyance, “I will ask you only once more, how much do you know?” Leaning towards you, eyes levelled.

.

**Down in Devildom**

_\- Shadows were stirring in the depths. –_

.

.

*School Council Meeting was called at RAD*

“As of this moment all activities and involvement for the exchange program have come to a halt.” Diavolo looks around to all present. “Considering the recent events, we can not afford any more liabilities that can and has threatened what the program stands for.”

Asmo tilts his head, “So has Solomon also been sent back to the human realm?”

Diavolo nods his head in accordance, “Asmodeus, as you have a pact with Solomon, I am also assigning you to keep a watchful eye on him. Desperate times are approaching, which will call for desperate measures. Be sure Solomon does not wonder too far, and is kept safe until we can solidify saver means.”

Asmo lowers his head and nods.

Belphie who had been sitting quiet perks up, “I once was appose to this program, for other means. However, I must admit, things are going to seem grim without Y/N and the others around.”

“Y/N isn’t all she seems to be…” Diavolo points out, not realising he said his thoughts out loud.

“What do you mean?!” Lucifer sprang to his feet. “Y/N is clueless, yes, she’s nosey and always causing a ruckus where-ever she seems to be. Though I can assure you Diavolo. Y/N means us no harm, Y/N is –“

Diavolo was startled by Lucifer, it took him by surprise to see _him_ so flustered, defending you. “I didn’t mean to speak nor offend, however there is something you should all know…” Cutting Lucifer off.

Barbatos was next to speak, “It seems King Kivy was well aware of Diavolo saving Lilith.”

Jaws dropped; all eyes widened.

Mammon let out a gasp of horror next to Levi, “What do you mean he’s aware? How, what’s going on?”

“It would appear nothing gets passed your father, Mammon.” Diavolo adds.

“HE IS NOT OUR FATHER!” Satan, Lucifer, and Belphie’s voices blare through the hall in unison.

…

Beel who was sitting quietly next to Belphie asks, “What does any of this have to do with Y/N? She isn’t being punished on our offences, is she?” face ridden with worry.

“No, she is being treated as well as they can treat her.” Barbatos tries to console Beel and reaches for his shoulder.

He is quick to shake off Barbatos’ hand, “What does that mean? ‘As well as they can’? How do you know this!?” An aura starts to surround Beel.

“Enough.”

Everyone turns their attention to Diavolo rising from his chair.

“The goddess of fate has been amongst us, or should I say, an **incarnation**.”

Many looks of confusion and shock as everyone wanted to hear what was to be said next.

“When I saved your sister, it didn’t go unnoticed as I thought it had. Kivy knew…”

Lucifer puts in, “Yet he did nothing, it’s hard to believe. He’s to blame for what happened to Lilith, it’s his fault… All of this, it’s all his fault!”

“I said that’s enough, Lucifer!” Diavolo roared throughout the hall. “Leave us and return home, I think you should take some time to calm down. We can continue this discussion later.”

.

_It was extremely rare ever to see Lucifer and Diavolo at odds with one another, perhaps it was the shifting in forces. Perhaps it was the shadows in the depths rising; poisoning the air and stirring their chaos into the hearts and souls of all._

.

Lucifer lowered his head and turned away from his younger siblings, Barbatos escorting him out of the meeting.

“Do you want to know?” Diavolo turns his question to the remaining council.

Heads nodding, “What about Lucifer though?” Mammon asks, as his eyes never leaving the doorway his eldest brothers’ figure disappeared through.

“We will fill him in when he’s calmed down first, rest assured Mammon.”

.

.

**When Lucifer pledged his loyalty to Diavolo, Diavolo saved Lilith, that was the price. Allowing her soul to be reincarnated as a mortal, she lived a happy life. Had a family of her own and created her own mortal bloodline, a life with no memories of her brothers until she died of old age.**

Only very few knew this, even you knew of this now. Knew of your bloodline, who your ancestor was. Diavolo and many others believed King Kivy was unaware of this.

_They were wrong._

Before the Celestial War was a war not many speak of. A war that cost the life of a Goddess, a great sacrifice (that could have been avoided).

Before Diavolo’s family reigned, before Lucifer and his siblings fell.

**_The dark ages._ **

It was after the war of the dark ages that Lucifer’s rebellion festered. Leading to the story you know now….

.

“Do you guys remember the story about **the goddess of fate.** ” Diavolo asks

“Remember? Of course, we remember her….” Asmo trails off.

Diavolo smiles, “Was shortly after her great sacrifice that I met your brother, when the agreement was made for my family to regain order down here…” He gestured his hands up.

.

Diavolo decides to tell them what he knew.

.

“Are you saying the Y/N isn’t just Lilith’s descendant but is also the reincarnation of fate?!?!” Belphie asked in complete confusion.

“Yes, you see, Kivy allowed the god of Aquarius to save his beloved just as I had saved your sister. It seems I was only able to save Lilith because **Fate allowed it**.” Diavolo stared down, tapping his finger to his lips. 

“Of course, mother even in death would be watching out for us…” Beel’s lips slightly rose.

“Mother?” Diavolo squinted at Beel’s remark.

Mammon was next to speak, “Not biological, but she took care of us before she died… She was our hero and mentor, Lucifer adored her… Well to be fair everyone adored her…”

“I knew her **eyes** reminded me of someone.” Lucifer’s voice startled everyone.

“Lucifer” Diavolo rises and slowly walks towards his friend. “I thought I told you to go home, calmed down already?”

With a nod, “I apologise for my outburst early, it will not happen again.” Bowing deeply to his lord.

**The House of Gods**

You sat there twiddling your thumbs and biting your bottom lip, trying to make sense of it all.

“So… I have **stars in my eyes**?”

Zyglavis nods to you.

Moments ago, he came in here guns blaring. Telling you, not only were you Lilith’s descendant, but a reincarnation of a former goddess. I mean, it was something straight out of one of those animes Levi is always playing; but this was your life.

YOUR FRICKEN LIFE

“Tell me former goddess, do you think they care about you because of the mortal you are. Or perhaps all your previous life connections?” Zyglavis waits for your answer.

Snap, his question had you triggered.

“Stop! I don’t want to hear it; I know what you all think of them! But let me tell you, don’t for one fucking second think I’m going to sit here and let you bash them to my face!” You stood up abruptly. “All this time I have been here, I have met ‘gods’ with worse attitudes then those ‘filthy demons’ you keep calling out!”

Zyglavis calmly stands up from the other side of the table, “So tell me this then, seeing as they care so much about you… Why haven’t they been in contact for your well-being, hmmm?” Giving you a smug look.

You wanted to scream, shout, hell you wanted to start throwing things around.

What he said though hit some where deep…

You said you didn’t care, but hell, truth was that was a lie.

…

Why haven’t they contacted?

“Never trust a demon. Mortals, gods, angels, we’re all just pawns in their eyes.” Zyglavis starts walking towards the door “The sooner you open your eyes and face reality, the better.”

***SLAM***

You were left alone, standing and staring into nothing, tears threatening the bays of your eyes.

“Am I really just another pawn to other means?” You whispered to yourself.

Wishing you could just wake up from this horrible dream, and find yourself surrounded by the very boys you wished to see so badly.

A wish she knew would never be granted.

“Why…. Why haven’t they reached out for me… *hic*”


	4. Pride and Joy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter without warnings, further chapters will increase drama, violence and romance. Things are about to start hitting the fan - per say

It had nearly been a month since you were last in Devildom, not that you were counting. After Zyglavis and his visit yesterday, you felt pretty bummed out. Pretending to be asleep whenever there was a knock at your door. You honestly didn’t want to see anyone or talk to anyone. Constantly asking yourself, over and over again.

‘Why haven’t they contacted, am I just another pawn to other means...’

Depressed would be trivialization.

Another knock at the door disturbed you, turning over in the bed and keeping silent.

Karno’s voice sounds on the other side “Y/N, It’s me. I’m coming in, alright?”

Luckily the door was unlocked, he peaked his head in to the dark room. Noticing she still had the curtains closed, glancing around and catching a little figure shifting beneath the sheet.

Sighing to himself ‘She’s upset…. What did Zyg say to her exactly...’ He slowly walked towards the curtains and drew them open.

The sun light flooded into the room, igniting all the colours and brightening it from its depressing state.

“Y/N I know you’re not asleep… I’m sorry things aren’t the way you want them to be…” He sat himself at the end of the bed. “I care about your wellbeing, and your mental state. Could you try to meet me half way? Shutting yourself out isn’t going to make anything easier, why don’t we do something?”

You were completely submersed under the bedding, grumbling “Like what? I’m not allowed to go anywhere, or do anything. THEY don’t seem to like me too much, so It’s probably best if I just stay here and out of the way.” You barked out, hidden.

You heard Karna begin to laugh, does he find this funny!?

Scrambling to get out of the covers, with the sourest look on your face. You meet Karna’s smiling eyes.

“There she is, come on. Get ready let’s go out” Glowing as he speaks.

It was like he wasn’t even listening to you, “Look, I’m not doing anything, I haven’t-“

***SNAP***

With a snap of his fingers you were completely dressed, out of the jammies you were snug in. You looked down and noticed the attention to detail, you’ve seen this dress before... It was the one you wore the day you got your driver’s license!

Your ‘good luck dress’. You were about to say something to him when he spoke.

“The day you got your license, you wore that dress. Y/N, I have had the duty, no the honour… Watching you grow from a shy, happy go lucky girl, to the woman you are today.” Karno looks down to the floor, a slight shade of pink graces his cheeks.

“You were so happy when you held your passing certificate. Cheering about the freedom, you were so nervous, considering you failed twice before this test…. Do you remember how down you were then? Do you remember the sense of achievement you got when you tried and tried until you succeeded?” He finally looks back, pushing off the bed and standing. “No matter how tough a situation is, you never give up. That’s just who you are, so, don’t give up now.” Tilting his head slightly to the side.

Maybe it was because at this present moment you longed for someone to care. Someone to reach out and just say something that made you feel like you mattered. You felt yourself choking up, nodding along to what he had said.

“Thank you, sir.”

Karno scoffed following with a chuckle, “You really need to stop being so formal, I know we’re old but you don’t have to constantly point it out.”

Your eyes met, and the room was next filled with laughter.

.

**The House of Lamentation**

_“Luci love, where are you hiding? Come now Luci, Mammon is crying for you, the game is over. You win my boy.”_

_“Grawrrrr!!!” A young Lucifer jumps from behind a pillar._

_Fate turns around, pretending to be frightened, “Oh my, some-body please save me!”_

_“No, no, I’m playing mom. See it’s me! Your pride and joy!” Shaking his hands, showing a toothy grin._

_She bends down and brushes the hair from his face “Luci…. Lucifer…...”_

_…_

“Yo, Lucifer man wake up” Mammon starts shaking his brother who’s dosed off in a chair.

Lucifer slowly opens his eyes, squinting at Mammon.

“Man, not like you to fall asleep so unguarded around the house like this.” Mammon leans on the wall looking down to him.

Lucifer rubs his face “I was not asleep, I was just… resting my eyes.”

“Pfft, yea okay then! You were clearly asleep, smiling away. Hey, you better not have been dreaming about Y/N!” He folds his arms and looks at Lucifer suspiciously.

“No, I was having a delightful thought on how I am going to punish you today.” Looking to Mammon with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Mammon’s face drops and drains of its colour “I’m out!!!” with that, he was gone. Brushing passed Belphie, at high speed.

Belphie watches as his idiot brother scurries away, turning his attention to Lucifer dazing off into the distant. “What did he do now?”

Lucifer responds without even a glance, “Nothing…. Yet.”

Belphie examines his brother, clearly noticing something off. Lucifer was always busy, reports, meetings, you name it, he was on it. Finding him sitting here doing nothing rather than relaxing in his room, alone, spelled suspicion. “What going on with you?” He steps closer.

“…”

“Same as usual then, hiding things, are you?” Belphie says with distain, turning to leave.

Lucifer still staring off, “do you ever think of her?”

Belphie stops in his tracks, looking back “Who? Y/N? Of course, I think it’s safe to say we all miss-“

Lucifer stands up, “No, of mother.”

Belphie is taken back, speechless; blinking his eyes numerously.

“Never-mind, forget I asked anything...” Taking large strides distancing himself, retreating away to wherever he needed to be.

…

.

Belphie thought about what Lucifer said as he walked back to his room. He flopped not so gracefully onto his bed and gripped his pillow tighter…

‘The others already seemed to mix Y/N up with Lilith, sure she is her decadent, but that’s all… But to be mother’s incarnation, that throws a spanner into the works.’

Belphie was thinking, he felt bad for you... Not that he’d ever admit it to ya. Though the more he thought about it the more it made sense, you reminded him so much of her. Only mother wasn’t nearly as dull and gullible as you were.

Grinning to himself.

.

**Human Realm: Some-where**

“Karno, where exactly are we going?” You say as you two waltz around the busy streets.

Even with Karna dressed in ‘civilian’ clothing, people were stopping and staring in awe of him. When you had gone to London with Lucifer, Satan and Mammon, you guys walked around pretty much unnoticed. Well except for Mammon was accused of murder, that yanked a lot of unwanted attention…

But this, Karno still glowed no matter what he wore. People were acting as though he was some sort of celebrity!

“Your friend Solomon lives nearby, I thought I could meet you half way and we’d see someone from school.” He turns to you and smiles.

Solomon!?!

You practically jumped on Karno, “REALLY, SERIOUSLY!? THANK YOU, THANK YOU!” Giving him one of those bear hugs Beel would give you.

Karno’s face went a bright red before placing a hand atop your head, “Okay, okay settle down. Don’t want the others to start bugging you for hugs now...”

You looked up and asked Karno what he meant.

“You see, the departments have reflecting pools. It allows us to do our jobs. Each of the Ministers have private ones in their rooms, down here and in heaven. While the rest of us, use the shared reflecting pools. We can see everything that is happening, chances are we are being watched.” Pointing up to the sky, awkwardly.

You dropped your arms to your side, and as Karno began to walk away… You stuck your tongue out towards the sky, like a child. Moments later there was a crash of thunder, even though the skies were clear. You nearly jumped out of your skin and ran frantically to Karno’s side.

.

**The House of Gods**

“Cheeky.” Leon smirks to himself, watching two figures in the pool.

He found himself constantly watching the way the girl smiled at the simplest things. The way she swayed here and there, drunk on life it seemed.

This fragile life, an incarnation.

She lived and studied alongside demons the last year of her life.

Demons… Who were once pupils, **‘friends’** **he could have once said?**

Now, the filthiest of filth. He disagreed with how Diavolo wished for everyone to happily live alongside each other, like the old days.

Look how that turned out, but what the King says is law. Probably just **another one of his twisted games** , that’s probably why he agreed to Diavolo’s proposal. When he heard Lucifer was now Diavolo’s right hand man, furious would be a watered-down word for how he felt.

That brat once served him, now… Made him sick to think.

This girl survived alongside those brutes, even cared for them. It was laughable, Karno’s little side job. To think she is her, or apart of her, perhaps another one of those twisted games.

He shook his head and returned to his desk, picking up the reports on the side.

 _Knocking at his door_ -

“Enter” He roars.

Huedaut steps into the Chief Ministers room, “Ah Leon, you are here. You’ve been spending a lot of time down here.”

“…and you haven’t?” Leon looks to Hue with a smug expression.

Hue shakes his head, “Unlike you, I’m tasked to ensuring the little lamb doesn’t relapse with sickness. She was suffocating with miasma when she first arrived, it’s a miracle she didn’t die.” Looking down to the files on Leon’s desk.

Leon pulls a bottle of wine from his desk, “Is it though?” he then proceeds to grab two wine glasses from the cabinet behind. “Drink with me, talk.”

Hue doesn’t say anything, he nods his head and proceeds to take on of the seats infront of the desk.

.

**Human Realm: Solomon’s Apartment**

Karno said he’d stick close by, giving you some space to visit your friend. He told you the apartment number, and off you went. You hoped he was home, knocking on his door…

The door opened, “Y/N?” He smiles to you and steps to the side “Come in, it’s been some time.”

“I’m sorry for turning up un-announced, I was in the neighbourhood and thought I’d pop in!” You bow to him.

He gave you a questioning look, “Yea, how did you know where I lived though?”

You panicked, nobody said whether or not you could throw around the gods as excuses so quickly telling him Asmo’s once mentioned it to you.

“Ah, Asmodeus… Once he brought a load of women here with him, I thought I was going to kill him that night….” Solomon shakes his head with a scowl “I probably wouldn’t have been so angry but at 4 am in the morning….”

You burst into laughter, “Sounds like him!”

It felt quite relaxing chatting away with Solomon, you were caught up with everything down below as far as Solomon knew.

“So, have you spoken to any of them recently?” He refills your cup of tea.

You fell silent, and shook your head.

Solomon could see you were upset, “Have you tried? Where have you been this time? Home?”

Again, still silent, you shook your head.

_A sudden knock at the door-_

Made you jumpy, Solomon slowly got up and answered. “Uh hello, can I help you?”

Karno was standing opposite, “Hi, I’m here to bring Y/N back home” Giving Solomon one of those charismatic smiles.

Solomon leans back and calls you to the door. You thank Solomon for his time today and tell him you’ll have to meet up again, when he tells you to wait one moment. He leaves the door and goes further into his apartment, you turn to Karno.

“We have to leave already?”

He gives you a pathetic smile, “I’m sorry but it’s not entirely safe for you to be out for so long, I am sorry…”

You realise then Karno took a huge risk taking you out today, “Oh my god, I’m so sorry for sounding ungrateful! It literally only hit me now, thank you Karno!”

Just then Solomon returns and hands you a gift. You accept it and thank him with a look of curiosity.

“Don’t worry its nothing bad * **laughs** * Its pictures I’ve collected during our year at RAD. There are some good ones in there from the retreat at Diavolo’s castle, I’ve also put my number in the box. Feel free to text me, it’s my personal mobile number” Solomon reaches out and just barely touches your shoulder.

“Thank you” Bowing.

Solomon watched the two leave, or watched the man more so. His aura was familiar to Simeon and Luke’s only much, much stronger. ‘So, she’s staying with them I take it’ Thinking to himself.

.

**The House of Lamentation**

Lucifer was sitting at his desk, trying to look over recent reports.

Trying being the word.

Remembering his mentor’s teachings, her kind words of encouragement.

.

.

**_“When I grow up, I’m going to be just like you and father Hue!” Little Lucifer exclaimed._ **

**_She shook her head to him, “No my love.”_ **

**_Remembering the feeling of being wronged in that moment..._ **

**_She then scooped him up, “I want you to be better than us” planting kisses all over his face._ **

**_The memories of his childhood…_ **

.

.

He couldn’t focus, setting down the files, another thought occurred.

_‘We never wrote back!’_

He practically jumped from his seat, texting his brothers to meet in the dinner hall immediately. Then rushing out the door of his room, as he passed by rooms, he heard phones binging. Quickly one by one each of the boys following suit and making their ways to the hall.

“What’s this about?” Satan shows the text.

Levi moans, “I was in the middle of a boss battle…”

…

They all fall silent as they observe Lucifer’s strange state.

He stands tall and crosses his arms, “We never replied back to Y/N’s letter...”

“That’s it?!”

“Yes.”

Everyone pondered a moment before Mammon spoke, “Well THE great Mammon, Y/N's first boy, actually wrote her a letter.” Puffing his chest in victory.

“Wow do you actually have enough in your vocabulary to write a full letter?” Satan teases.

“That’s enough” Lucifer jumps in before the situation detours, “Mammon bring your letter now, if you all wish to write one, I will give you an hour before I leave to the human realm.”

Everyone looks in scepticism.

“The human realm? Isn’t she with those ‘gods’?” Belphie points out.

Lucifer nods, “Yes, but if memory serves me well, the house of gods is located in a rundown looking mansion…. In the human realm.”

Beel’s eyes bright up, “I wanna come too, I want to see Y/N, you’ll come to right Belphie?”

Before anyone has a chance, Lucifer dismisses “No, it won’t be safe. You seem to forget…..” Trailing off.

Belphie approaches, “No, we know. Remember what you promised us? We will do this as a family, you don’t have to do everything yourself. You’re not the only one who has to bear the burdens.”

Lucifer looked to his younger siblings who were all nodding and anticipating his response.

“Very well, then we should set off. We should see for our very own eyes how she’s doing.”

.

**Heaven**

The king looks down in the pool with distaste.

“How unexpected” He says sarcastically.

“ **Altair,** come to me.”

A handsome little boy appears before the king, “Yes your highness!”

“I have a message for Scorpio, see to it”

…


	5. Its Been A Long Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start getting heated.  
> Warnings:  
> Cursing, Triggers of repression, conflict of interest

**Diavolo’s Castle**

“You’re going to the human realm?” Diavolo asks, again.

“For the third time, yes. Myself and my brothers have decided to see Y/N.” Lucifer explains.

“I do not think that is wise...”

Silence follows, both in thought.

“I understand your concerns Diavolo, however, I- we cannot put our minds to ease without seeing her.”

Lucifer taps his fore finger impatiently, Diavolo sensing him on edge.

“Lucifer, and I mean this with no offence, but seriously… Do you think they’ll let you, let alone your brothers see her? It is said a great barrier guards that place, for the fortress that it is. You may not be able to get through the barrier.”

Lucifer inhales deeply. “I’m well aware of the magic that safe guards the mansion. Rest assured, I have thought this through. There will be no conflict, you have my word, and my loyalty. I will not threaten the very goal you seek to accomplish.”

“Lucifer, I do not question your loyalty, but your heart.”

Lucifer’s eyes widen, “Pardon?”

“You and your brothers have not experienced the power of the dark king and his disciples, the very same energy flows through us all here. If we’re not careful, any one of us, can become mindless puppets to his dismay. I believe in your words, but the darkness is stirring, spreading with in the shadows. My informant tells me even earth seems to have a spike in chaos, I worry you and your brothers will not be able to contain the force of energy that festers.”

“…”

“I will grant this little trip, but mark my words Lucifer. If anything happens, there will be punishments. Regardless of who started it or not.” Diavolo warned before dismissing him.

…

Lucifer walked out if the castle, outside waiting anxiously, 6 of his brothers.

Belphie quickly asks “Well?”

“We’re clear to go, we have been warned. Anything happens, there will BE consequences.” Lucifer looks to Mammon and Satan when he said the last words. “So, BEHAVE.”

.

**House of Gods**

**Twelve figures** meet in the common room, without your knowledge.

.

“So, your saying, they’re going to attempt coming here?” Karno confirms, with a look of concern.

Leon laughs, “I don’t know if their incredibly brave or incredibly stupid.” Taking another swig from his wine.

 **Aigonorus** mumbles in his sleep, “so… boring…”

“Hey Aig, were in a middle of a meeting. Wake up” **Tauxolouve** gently shakes his fellow god.

Scorpio snarls “Leave him be, he’s useless to us anyways.”

“Not nearly as useless as your punishment dogs.” Leon bites back, defending his subordinate.

“That’s quite enough. Fighting amongst ourselves, at a serious time like this, is just as useless.” Zyglavis folds his arms.

Leon scoffs, “Everything is serious when it comes to you, minister ponytail.”

Dui shakes his head, “Can’t we just get on with the meeting, do you really think they’re brave enough to show face after all this time.”

Teorus with a look of disappointment, “Goldie is going to be sad; she’s wished so badly just to see them. They’ll be within ear shot and were told we have to keep her away?” Shaking his head. “I don’t want to make Goldie sad...”

 **Partheno -** “Teo you seem to forget; we’re dealing with demons. Not your average soul, Goldie’s heart has probably already been manipulated by these said demons.”

**_“Y/N!”_ **

Everyone cocks an eyebrow to Karno.

“Her name is Y/N, can’t you at least call her by her name…”

“My, my has she manipulated you now Karno?” Partheno says mockingly.

Karno gives Partheno a serious look, eyebrows pinching together.

.

You were just finishing your bath, surprisingly, since your return you hadn’t had anyone knocking at your door. Not even the trickster was trying anything, you felt something amiss. After dressing, you decide to take a walk through the halls.

 _They could have gone to the heavens? Might not see anyone_ – You tell yourself as you step through the threshold of the door way.

There was all sorts of statues and paintings in the halls, all in which; looked ancient. They were well looked after, reminded you, of the artefacts in Diavolo’s castle.

You had been wondering around for maybe thirty minutes, the hallways began to feel like a labyrinth.

Admitting to yourself, lost.

You heard a variety of voices coming from one of the doors, curiosity got the best of you. Inching closer and quietly to hear better.

_“…you seem to forget; we’re dealing with demons. Not your average soul, Goldie’s heart has probably already been manipulated by these said demons.” A voice says_

You weren’t familiar with this voice, then you heard Karna belt your name.

Nearly pissing your pants!

You freeze and the conversation continues _, “Her name is Y/N, can’t you at least call her by her name…”_

 _Yikes_ , you thought you had been found out… You were about to sneak away when you heard Minister Jackass speak.

“None of that matters. The King declares when those filthy scumbags show, we drive them away. Make it very clear where we stand and where their places are!”

You froze again.

 _They’re_ _coming here_!?!?!

Containing a squeal of joy, doing a mental happy dance. Which you quickly disengaged when you remembered the difference between them and well... them.

The void between them was huge… Nothing like the issues between brothers, this goes beyond anything you could understand or fix for the matter.

…

***CLICK***

The door opened.

“Well, well, ease dropping, are we?” the voice you heard earlier. It belonged to this extremely pretty, pink haired man; in a punishment uniform.

You shook your head with such speed, voice stammering “no, no I’m lost, walk- I wanted to stretch my legs and got l-lost. Heard voices s-so f-followed!”

He grabbed your arm and yanked you into the room.

12 pairs of eyes were on you.

“Oh shit” …

.

.

**Devildom**

The brothers made their way towards the portal, they would have left a lot sooner. However, one brother had the idea to bring you something, so naturally they ALL had to bring you something.

Lucifer checked the time, “We need to pick up the pace.”

“Why?” asked Satan

“The train will leave soon, and we will pop up walking distance from the station.”

“Can’t we just pop up nearer to the mansion?”

“No, it’s impossible”

….

PORTAL JUMP: **HUMAN REALM**

….

Asmo skips about, “I absolutely love Tokyo” Spinning around in the street “the culture is fascinating!”

Belphie too was constantly in wonder, “Things really have changed since I last visited!”

“Quickly, I will not miss the train because of your tourism!” Lucifer snapped hurryingly along the busy crowds.

How the seven of them managed to make it to the train in time was indeed surprising. Mammon wanted to buy everything he’d seen ~~(or get Lucifer too anyways).~~ Levi was stunned by all the manga on display nearby, Beel wondering off, due to the smell of food carrying on the wind.

In the end they made the train, just in time. It was going to be at least an hour and forty-five-minute ride before their stop.

.

“So, Lucifer how exactly do you know where we need to go?”

Lucifer peaks over to Asmo who has his head lent against the side, examining his nails.

“The House of Gods has always been in the same place, only… As time goes on, they have changed the way it looks to keep up with relevancy.”

“But… Didn’t you say it was in a run-down mansion? Not exactly keeping it up?”

“It’s a safety measure...” Lucifer says in almost a whisper.

“A what now?” Satan steps into the conversation “Why would gods need a safety measure?”

“…”

“Yo guys, can we like, stop. Or has it slipped your minds Lucifer used to serve those arrogant snobs.” Mammon inputs, staring out the window at the city passing by.

“…”

The rest of the ride was quiet, everyone seemed to be mentally preparing themselves.

.

They exited the train station and walked on foot, Lucifer led them out the city and into a well forested area. The further in they went, the more dread crept in.

.

“YOOOOOOOOO, guys we need a break. I’m not like this feeling, not one bit!” Mammon sluggishly tucks in behind Levi.

Levi “Why do I feel like my body is made of the heaviest of led… Like the time the Lord of Shadows was cursed, before Henry came along and saved him.”

Lucifer turned around and met each of his brothers’ eyes, “Like I said, safety measures.”

“Are we walking into a barrier?” Belphie asks, leaning on Beel.

Lucifer ridicules, “We haven’t even reached the barrier yet... Far from.”

They all share a quick look of horror before Lucifer ushers them to keep going.

.

**House of Gods**

“Don’t lie to us, we’re gods. Lying to a god is a punishable offence.” The one with pink hair said with the perviest smile.

“Enough Partheno, you’ll scare the poor thing.” Teorus skips up to you “Hiya Goldie, it is naughty though ease dropping on us like that.” Shaking his finger at you.

You seemed to have found yourself surrounded next, even if you wanted to run, where could you run too.

“L-look, I didn’t hear much, o-okay. Something about knowing where someone s-stands...” You lie again.

Leon stands up from his seat, placing his wine glass down and marching up to you.

“Your filthy friends are coming… You want to see them, yes?”

Your knees begin shaking when he asks you, you want to nod, fear takes hold and you find yourself just staring at him.

Leon gave you mixed feelings, fear and….

Arousal? No matter how much you tried to push it away, it surfaced.

They were definitely one thousand times scarier, and more mind boggling, than anyone you’d met in Devildom.

You finally said something, but in almost a whisper “Why are you all so mean, aren’t you supposed to be gods.” tears begin to form, voice breaking “I didn’t ask for any of this, I have been nothing but respectful, why are you so hateful…”

A few faces in the room seemed to be shocked by your courage to speak so outright.

Scorpio though not impressed, “Stupid woman, we’re gods! We’re meant to strike fear into the hearts of mortals.”

Your eyes never leaving Leon, he reached out and swiped a tear that slid down your cheek. Your cheek goes blazing hot upon contact.

“For someone SOO brave, you sure do cry a lot, huh”

.

**Demon Lords Castle**

“Barbatos, what have you seen?” Diavolo looks to him entering the room.

Barbatos bows deeply “My lord, they’ve reached the area, it’s going to be a struggle to get even close to the house…. I worry whether they’ll have the strength to be able to leave in time…”

“Barbatos, I asked what did you see?” Diavolo’s expression shifting.

His eyes close before answering, “This is going to be a physical and mental challenge for them ALL. I’m afraid there’s no returning from this point, not without Y/N.”

Diavolo nods his head in thought, “Our little friend certainly knows how to deal with those boys” smiling softly after.

“THEY, need her too...” Barbatos looks at Diavolo, with a smile on his face.

“Explain”

.

**_In the depths far from devildom_ **

Far from prying eyes, deep within crusted rock and molten lava. An old fortress made of stone, destroyed and crumbling. Miasma air, filled with the smell of death.

A relic of the past.

.

“ **My Liege** you are free at last! We have long awaited your return!” **Shadows hooded and cloaked**.

“We can take revenge on all those who defy you! Give us your orders, let us do your bidding!!” another shadow spews like a snake.

The Dark King slowly opens his eyes, “More, I need more!” Tossing away a lifeless body. “This incubus and all the others are not enough! I need the girl… The one with the power! BRING ME THE GIRL!!!!!”

As he screeched his orders all shadows dissipated, he sunk back into his broken throne of stone. Eyes swirling with discord.

Hissing, “I will destroy everything, and anyone who stands in my way… I will have your life and my vengeance, goddess!”

“ ** _Mark my words_**.”

**.**

**.**

**The House of Gods**

Karno stepped in to give you some space from the others, you used that moment and broke out. Sprinting as fast as you could, “Y/N!?!” a few voices sounded from behind.

.

You ran, down hallways and corridors, just running like your life depended on it ~~(probably did).~~ Somehow, found yourself in an open area. You ran down a flight of steps, and through the first door you seen. Stepping out and realising you had found the ~~front~~ door outside.

Mentally preparing yourself to run straight into the bushes and trees ahead.

Just as you caught your breath and ready to run again, a hand from behind gripped your arm tightly.

You screamed, “ _AHHHHHH_ ”

“Let go of me!” turning around –

It’s Leon. Eyes reflecting, like a predator caught its prey in the night.

.

.

.

The brothers were dragging themselves…

“Have we reached the barrier yet? We must of by now, I feel like my insides are going to combust!” Asmo breathlessly claims.

All of them looked worse for wears, even Lucifer was beginning to sweat profoundly.

In the distance they heard a very familiar scream.

**_“Y/N!?!?!?!”_ **

They conjured whatever strength they had stored deep within and rush towards the direction the scream sounded from.

.

.

“Where on earth do you think you’re going” Leon licks his lips before they curve up into a conniving smile.

You tried to shake him off, and in that moment a voice from behind.

“I do believe I heard her say ‘ _let go’_!”

Lucifer and the others stand breathlessly, in their demon forms.

Leon forces you into his chest, and aggressively holds there. “Well, well, well, we’d been expecting you.” You couldn’t see his face, but his chest rumbled, and you felt an aura of power and wind surround you two.

“Y/N *huff* are you okay?!” Mammon looked like shit, but his face was full of concern. “Yo man, *huff* let her go!”

Leon growled, “You dare give me orders, scum!”

“YOU, DON’T GET TO CALL HIM THAT!” Satan radiates

.

Flashes of lights blurred your vision momentarily, and then 10 figures were standing infront of you and Leon.

A gasp was heard from Beel and Belphie, “YOU!” Eyes staring bewildered at Tauxolouve.

.

.

**_Flashback…_ **

**_During the Celestial War it was Tauxolouves’ arrows that pierced through Lilith like a down pour of rain._ **

_._

_._

Tauxolouve stood tall, eyes never wondering from Belphie and Beel.

Scorpio stepped forward. “You’re still alive, that’s a pity. I’m going to have to dirty my gloves finishing you off.” Eyeing them in disgust.

Lucifer adjusted his posture and the feathers on his black wings ruffle.

“…”

“We’re not here to fight, *huff* I think it’s clear we’re at a disadvantage… We came to see Y/N…” Mammon barely huffs out.

“Cowardly as ever, aren’t you Mammon.” **Krioff** barks out.

Mammon laughs, “… *huff* and your still as grumpy as ever, pal”

“I AM NOT YOUR PAL!”

Another light shines, separating the brothers and the gods with a wall of pure light.

“That’s quite enough.”

Huedaut takes place between.

“Hello boys, it’s been a long time, hasn’t it?” His eyes twinkling and sight falling on Satan “and you must be Satan, yes? Avatar of Wrath.”

Satan’s angry scowl turned into one of shock. He had no idea who this person was, but yet felt an incredible sense of respect and warmth towards him. His calming in emotions caused him to change back from his demon form.

.

You were held in place, powerless, onlooking to the scene ahead. The moment Huedaut appeared, all their attention was focused on him. Faces changing into sadness, and guilt, though eyes reflecting empathy.

.

“Hue, we have our orders!” Zyglavis steps next to Scorpio “Would you go against you Kings wishes?!”

.

Lucifer caught a glimpse of sadness flash in Huedaut eyes when Zyglavis spoke.

“No, I would not, however, contrary to his orders. He stated, ‘Drive them away, show them where we stand and their place’. In which, I have.” Hue turned to Zyglavis “We are here, they are there.” Pointing to each sides of the barrier. “There will be no violence, I’m sure there will be enough to come.” His eyes fleeting to you, before quickly casting them away.

“…father….” Beel slips out.

Huedaut straightens his spine and adjusts his cufflinks “Boys, as you can see your friend is alright, rest assured. Leave quickly, you won’t be able to hold out much longer.”

You tried to yell “Go n-“ till a hand clamped your mouth shut.

“You should have been destroyed when you turned your backs against the heavens, ungrateful swine’s.” Leon pulled you inside.

Dragging you along against him, you don’t know what happened outside.

.

Your heart was breaking, into tiny little fragments, a moment of nostalgia. As if you’ve experienced it once before.

.

Leon dragged you into another unfamiliar room, throwing you onto the bed. Before you could react, his body was pressed fiercely onto yours. You managed to get your hands on his chest and try with dear might to push him away, with fail.

“So, tell me goldfish, what makes you SO special? Hmm, you’ve got demons wrapped around your little finger, you’ve got **MY** vice minister, and you even have Hue. Why don’t you show me what makes you so special then?” face inches away, eyes blazing hungerly.


	6. They're Back!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its begins.
> 
> Warnings: Minor gore, triggers

**Heavens**

The King looked on smiling

“Oh, this is too much”

He watched Leon drag the girl and disappear from view. The smile dropping from his lips.

“ _I wonder….”_

.

**The House of Gods**

“GET OFF ME!” You spit out, struggling.

He tucks his head into the crook of your neck, whispering something against your side. His warm breath on your skin paralyzing you from resisting. One of his hands slipping up the side of your thigh, the other holding you in place.

Zyglavis shows up out of nowhere and from his point of view, sees Leon defiling you. Quickly throwing Leon off you.

“LEON! That’s enough!” Pulling you up and hiding you behind him.

You stand behind him and feel your face burning, touching the spot on your neck which was also warm. The part of your thigh that was caressed was pulsing.

Leon’s laugh roars throughout the room, “You even have minister pony tail here around your finger, my oh my, what a talented little goldfish.” Clapping his hands, leaning back against a wall.

Zyglavis doesn’t entertain Leon’s taunting, “You’ve gone too far Rapid Lion, report to the King!” Immediately taking you from the room, and straight to another.

Once inside, Zyg sits you at a table, and softly speaks, “Stay here, I will deal with this matter. It will not go unpunished, I swear...” before leaving you alone.

Your hand never leaving the spot Leon’s lips just barely graced. You didn’t make out what he whispered, feeling so conflicted. Your brain screaming monster, your body aching for more of his touch.

…

_What happened to the others!?_

You sprang up and took off for the door, only to your disappointment, locked. You look around the room, black and white, with the occasional colours of books on a book shelf.

BINGO, A WINDOW!

You try to open it; it was also locked. Not that you could see any visible locks… Magic, maybe.

You slammed against the wall and crumpled to the floor, head between your legs.

“What do I do now”

.

**Outside the Mansion**

**_*When Leon dragged you away, it caught everyone’s attention. Lucifer looked horrified as you were taken, Leon’s eyes; pure hunger. Zyglavis quickly, told Hue to settle things out there and ordered all other gods back to the heavens, before chasing after Leon*_ **

Hue turned around, seven pair of eyes that spoke millions of unsaid words, stared back.

“You don’t look well, go now… Please”

“Wait, fath- …” Lucifer bites his tongue from continuing.

“…”

“My apologies, Huedaut, God of Aquarius.” Lucifer locks eyes with him “Don’t let him hurt-“

“We won’t.”

“…”

Lucifer eventually nods, bending down and places something small to his feet. “If we cannot see her, please, at least ensure she gets these…” He flicks his head and signals his siblings to do the same.

Hue closes his eyes, and nods in agreement. Nobody knew the conflict that raged inside him, pain, sorrow and anger. Reminders of the past.

The brothers slowly left.

…

“She’d be proud of you boys, you know…” Huedaut says quietly to himself, watching the retreating individuals he used to know.

.

.

The siblings get a good distance away from the mansion before taking a break, all back in their usual forms.

“Holy FUCK!” Mammon looks around “No pun intended, but damn, I feel awful… We abandoned Y/N….” holding his head in shame.

“I have never felt so weak, so useless…” Satan wipes the glistening sweat from his forehead. “I’m really pissed off!”

Belphie and Beel sat in silence, catching their breaths.

“This sweat isn’t going to do any wonders for my skin” Asmo’s pouts, sprawled out on the ground.

Levi rambles, “That was like, a final boss, but like … *huff* we were not equipped at all for that battle…” his chest rising up and down, harshly.

“Levi?”

“yes, Satan?”

“Shut-up!”

.

Lucifer stands up and looks towards the path they came from “She’s not safe there…”

They all look at him questioning.

“Leon, you bastard” Lucifer whispers angrily.

The other six give each other a look of concern, nobody pushes the topic. After a moment of reprise, they head back to Devildom, heads hung low.

Where, Diavolo was patiently waiting to hear of their trip.

.

**Inside the House of Gods**

Pulling your head up, you investigated the well organised room. Everything had a place, no dust, hardly any colour. Even the bed was pristine, military tucks, not a crease in sight. Your eyes were drawn to what looked like a pool not far from the bed.

You got on your fours and crawled; the water wasn’t normal. It swirled with colours and images, you leaned forward to get a closer look. You saw people flashing through the whirls of colours, in all sorts of different cities.

‘OH! A reflecting pool!’

Karna had told you himself, the chief ministers’ have private ones in their rooms... Which must mean you were in Zyglavis’s room.

You looked to the door; feeling maybe you shouldn’t be looking into the pool. However, a scene below caught your attention.

Two men had another man pinned to a brick wall, in what looked like an alley way, they were beating him aggressively. Showing no signs of relenting on the man pinned; he shut his eyes in anguish.

“Oh my god, STOP THAT!” you shouted

The scene kept going, the man was bleeding from his nose, his mouth and even his eyes now. Spewing blood with every hit the other men threw.

“NO, PLEASE STOP! YOUR KILLING HIM!!” You watched in terror; your eyes unable to turn away.

A gloved hand covered your eyes.

***SNAP***

You’re gently being tugged from the floor, and stood up. The hand that was over your eyes, uncovering… Zyglavis.

He pulls a tissue from his pocket and gently wipes the tears; you hadn’t realised you were crying.

“…. T-that, t-that man…”

“It’s alright, see for yourself...” He gestures his hand back towards the pool.

You cover your own eyes and peak through the cracks of your fingers. The man was laying on a stretcher, the other two in handcuffs being forced against a police vehicle. You removed your hands and cheered, flowing with relief.

“Thank god!” You looked over to Zyglavis and swore you caught him smiling at you. Just before his face returned to its usual sternness.

You take a step back from him and bow “Thank you, sir.”

Zyglavis cheeks slightly tint and he turns away from you, “It’s my job, to punish those who deem fit for punishment.” He walks towards his desk and sits down. “Y/N, for the time being, you will be staying in either mine or vice minister Scorpio’s room.”

You were about to reject but considering what transpired earlier, having Zyglavis near might be a safer option.

Wait, did he just say Scorpio too….

Oh, hell no!

.

**Devildom**

The journey back to devildom was a sullen one. All seven brothers reported straight to Diavolo on arrival.

“I will give credit when credit is due, considering the tension. You all held grounds respectively and without furthering conflict. Well done boys.” Diavolo smiles “and with that welcome back!”

Diavolo was the only one smiling, everyone remained silent, glum.

…

“I don’t quite understand what you all expected” Diavolo exhales, shaking his head “Time doesn’t heal all wounds, you were lucky enough Y/N was even in view at all. I don’t believe they would have merely brought her to you or welcomed you in for tea.”

Lucifer rolled his eyes.

“Lucifer, you seemed to be in a mood?” Barbotas observes how much more chaotic he seemed compared to the others.

He crosses him arms, and closes his eyes “I am tired.”

Diavolo nods in agreement, “I can imagine so, go now, rest all of you. You still have student council duties to attend as well as school tomorrow.”

A few groans and moans left the lips of Levi, Mammon, Asmo and Belphie.

.

.

**_*After the brothers returned to the respected rooms in the house, Satan went to Lucifer’s room. *_ **

_“_ Come in.”

Satan opened the door, “Do you have a moment?”

Lucifer’s eyebrow shoots up, but inevitably nods his head.

Satan sits infront of his desk, gripping the arms of the chairs.

“Was that him?” he looks to Lucifer, confusion in his eyes.

“Who?”

“The one called, father?”

“Huedaut? … Yes.”

“Why… why didn’t I feel so enraged towards him, like the others? Why… Why did I feel such warmth radiate from him…to me?”

.

***During the night, Asmo slipped out and made his way to Solomon’s. ***

Solomon lets Asmo in, “What do you want at this god forsaken time of night!?” whining half asleep.

“Solomon, I have a favour to ask of you”

His eyes shot open and he stared in disbelief at Asmo.

“A favour of me, Asmodeus?”

“Yes, It’s about Y/N….”

.

**The next day: RAD**

Student council meeting went as usual, Diavolo was walking out the hall with Lucifer and Barbatos at each side.

A piercing scream over powers the hustle and bustle of all the students, everyone stops. A student comes running down one of the halls, drenched in blood.

Pandemonium breaks out, students start running in each direction.

Diavolo’s voice carried through the halls, “What is going on?!”

Normally, people would stop and obey the order in his voice, however it was like his obeying tone was deafened to the chaos ravaging around.

Diavolo, Barbatos and Lucifer took to demon forms and began charging through the crowds. Stopping before a clearing, where a student lay in the middle of the floor. She was covered in gauges, laying in a pool of her own blood. One of her arms completely severed, eyes still open; no life in them.

!!!!!

“They’re back!”

.

**The House of Gods**

You didn’t sleep great, stressed from yesterday. Probably didn’t help you slept in Zyglavis’s room, you tried to persuade him, he wouldn’t budge. You didn’t want to sleep in his bed, where would he sleep? Turns out, gods don’t actually ‘ _need_ ’ sleep. Which was totally crazy to you, sleep was amazing!

None the less, you spent the night here. He worked away all night, quietly, snapping his fingers, writing, writing and writing.

He told you last night you’d be under Scorpio’s care today, you wished for Karno but ‘ _apparently_ ’ Karno was busy. You tried to explain to Zyglavis how much Scorpio scares you and how much he dislikes you; but orders were orders.

 _Lucky me_ – you thought.

Grumbling as you stir in bed.

“I’m starting to think your part demon yourself, with the amount of unlady like noises you seem to make.” Zyglavis says without even glancing away from the pool.

You shot straight up “Exxxcusssse me?”

You eyed him up, his back to you.

He sort of, looked over his shoulder. Just barely, but DEFINITLY seeing the corners of his mouth, turned up. “Deaf now too?”

Your eyes squint and you courageously ~~(or stupidly)~~ snap back “Oh you’re a comedian as well as a chief minister hmm?”

He turns to you, and you quickly duck under covers.

_‘STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!’_

_‘He’s the Chief Minister of PUNISHMENTS’_ \- you were cursing yourself.

You poked a finger out and waved it like a flag in hand “Truce?”

…

You peaked your head out next, he was turned back towards the pool. You sighed inwardly with relief.

“Seeing as your so energetic, get up, get ready. We will then head off for Scorpio.”

**You wished you could just push him into that pool.**

A warm voice flows through your mind, laughing, _‘Behave child.’_

Your eyes scanning the roof.

.

**Heaven**

Leon was laying in his bed, moody. Karna approaches quietly, “I see even when your punished to work more, you dont.”

“…”

“Leon, as your friend, and trusted advisor. Please, hear me out? If you apologise to her we can all just move forward from this.”

Leon’s sharply stares at Karno, “I, a god, apologise to a mere goldfish? Have I not been punished enough?”

“Leon, we both know you were let off rather easy. If Zyg had his way, this could have ended differently.” He adds as he picks up and scans some of the reports on Leon’s desk.

He clicks his tongue, “You really like that ‘thing’ don’t you.”

Karna turns to him, “That ‘thing’ is a bright, kind, and forgiving individual. Who happens to go by the name of Y/N” Shaking his head “You could try to find that out yourself and see just why myself and the broth-“

“DO NOT…” Leon stands from his bed “mention them.”

Karno nods his head, “Apologies Chief, I’ll give you some time to think about it.” Just before closing the door he pops his head back in “Oh, and by the way, could you actually pick up a report while you’re at it. I sure would appreciate it”

***CRASH***

Leon had thrown something near by to his ever so pushy vice minister, unfortunately Karna shut the door before it made contact.

Leon fell backwardly back onto the bed.

He some how drifted off into sleep, dreaming…

** “ _Chief, I have the reports from Vice Minister Karno.”_

_“Thank-you, come sit and drink with me. Your father should be here soon as well.”_

_“Sir, shouldn’t we be looking over the reports?”_

_“Minister ponytail is beginning to have an effect on you, have a little fun.”_

_Leon sees himself talking to Lucifer. He grits his teeth, why would I be dreaming of this…_

_Mixed emotions as he sees himself genuinely smiling with him, like good friends._

_The dream shifts to another time_

_“Lucifer, your brother Belphegor was caught sneaking off to the human realm again.” Leon laughs as he watches a familiar Lucifer stand up and scurry away, cursing. So quickly some of his pure white feathers leave a trail behind him._

_Leon walks up and picks a feather up running it against his palm, “I don’t recall ‘this many’ feathers falling behind that day… You can cut the crap, Kivy. I know these dreams are your doing.” **_

Leon opens his eyes and Kivy is standing at the end of his bed smiling. “Dreams are miraculous don’t you think?”

“What do you want now?”

“Be still your tongue, young lion.” He knits his brows.

“…”

Leon’s lip curls, he sits himself up and walks towards the reflecting pool to the side. In the pool he sees the girl, twiddling her thumbs following Scorpio with her head down.

…

“If it wasn’t for her sacrifice, what do you think would have become of the realms. Of all of us, Hmm?” Kivy strolls gracefully next to Leon silently watching.

“Oh, so it’s my fault for the way things turned out then, wasn’t it Kivy, King of Gods who declared we play no part?” Leon scoffs

“Answer the question, Leon.”

Leon doesn’t say anything at first, he just looks from the corner of his eyes to the king smiling down into the pool. “She isn’t her. We owe her nothing.”

“You’re wrong yet again.” Turning and slowing gliding towards the door.

Leon turns his full attention to Kivy, “Correct me if I’m wrong. Tell me then.”

“Hmm… No” He turns and smiles at Leon “It will be much more fun to just see how things all play out.” Kivy giggles

Their conversation is then interrupted, Zyglavis rushes into the room.

“My King! We have had an urgent message from the Underworld!”

Kivy nods his head, as if he already knew.

“Hmm, so it’s begun…”


	7. Assholes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Beginning minor Gore, Conflict of Interest, Triggers, Cursing
> 
> Note:  
> The ending of chapter 6 happens shortly after the beginning here in Devildom:

**Devildom**

“Report?”

“Yes, your highness. It seems victims all across the kingdom have similarities in their cases.”

“Being?” Diavolo crosses his arms waiting for Barbatos answer.

“All females, who are attending RAD, all found the same. Found in pools of their own blood, no life left in them. Souls ripped from their very being.” Barbatos frowns placing the reports down on the table. “My lord, they’re looking for her...”

Diavolo sighs, “Call Lucifer and the others. Get a message sent to the Celestial Realm, inform King Kivy immediately. I will go speak to ‘our’ King.” Diavolo stands up and marches out.

…

.

The king of hell had long since left his duties of ruling to his son, however as Diavolo still had not been given his coronation, he was obliged to still follow under his father’s rule. He marched on towards the depths of the demon lords castle where is father slumbered.

…

“My Liege, pardon my intrusion.” He bows deeply to the sleeping beast.

An eye of crimson flames open.

_“Who dares disturbs me “_

The ground below Diavolo’s feet shakes. He takes into his demon form and bows even deeper; his wings stretch upwards.

“It is I, Diavolo. Prince of the Underworld, I seek guidance of the Crimson King.”

A rumbling noise was made from the awaken king’s chest, like that of a dragon.

“ _Diabolusss”_

 _“_ Yes, it is I, father.”

.

.

**The House of Gods**

Your first few encounters with Scorpio were not good, so you didn’t expect this to be any different. Once Zyglavis left, Scorpio had you follow him around, ordering you to be quiet. So, you did; keeping your mouth shut and head down. He had you follow him to his room, telling you not to move no more than two feet from his door.

You nodded silently and stood there, he made remarks about not wanting you to contaminate his living courters with your filth, staring at you in utter disgust. You kept your feet glued to the spot and head down, trying not to further piss this one off.

“Well at least you know your place” He snaps one last time as he flits about his room.

You peaked up; Scorpio was busy with the tubes of liquid among his desk. You decided to look around the room, ONLY with your eyes.

His room was different from Zyg’s, he had some colour, red. For some reason Scorpio didn’t strike you as a red kind of guy. The walls were of cobble stone, on one side an empty fireplace. The wall nearest his bed, massive windows that shone light in, reflecting the silvers and reds around the room. The other side of the room was where his desk was, oak; which matched the two arm chairs on each sides of his bed. However, contrary to the rooms being different they were all cleaned and polished the same.

Hard to believe anyone actually lived in them.

Scorpio turned around to check on the thing in his room, seeing she was ‘scoping his room out’.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

You immediately shut your eyes and turned your head back down. Scorpio smiled evilly at your obedience, he returned to his project picking the vile up and drinking it. 

.

Moments later there was a thud, you opened your eyes and seen Scorpio on the ground. When he didn’t get back up immediately, you cautiously called to him, “S-sir?”

“…”

Sheer panic, you ran up to him without thinking and started shaking him.

“Hey, hey, get up man!!”

You noticed how pale he was becoming, you ran to the door, opened it and shouted for help.

Huedaut was before you instantly, a look of concern plastered on her face. “What’s wrong? Are you alright?”

You nodded your head and pointed; he followed the area you were pointing towards. Seeing Scorpio, he rushed to him.

“He’s okay? Right? I mean he’s a god he’ll be alright, of course” You were rambling as you watched Hue examine Scorpio.

He picked up the vile in Scorpio’s hand and sniffed it, “Uh yes that makes sense, mhm. Right” He picked Scorpio up and placed him on the bed.

You followed closely behind Hue, “Tell me what to do, I’ll do it!”

Hue chuckles under his breath, “It is alright, he’ll come around soon.” Turning to you and smiling “No need to worry yourself.” He watched as you sadly looked at Scorpio and remembered something, “Oh yes, after, I need to speak to you.” Then left without any explanation.

You stood there spacing out.

 _‘After what? This? Am I now watching Scorpio? Isn’t he supposed to be watching me? And what was with that smile, mister sad god actually smiled about his friend falling sick? These people are so strange!‘_ You thought.

A little boy appeared while you were staring off, “Lord Scorpio, I have a message from Orion. *!!!!* LORD SCORPIO!?” he rushed to his side.

You observed how worried the little boy was, “It’s alright, Huedaut says he’ll be fine in a minute...”

He whips around and straightens up “apologies malady, I am Altair, messenger of punishments.”

You bow to the little boy formally, “Uh, I am Y/N …… Just Y/N”

His face goes scarlet red when you bow to him. You both stood in silence for a moment.

“Is there anything Lord Huedaut said that we can do for Lord Scorpio?” He looked to you with pleading eyes.

Telling this boy ‘no’ would break his blessed heart you thought…

“Well, no…”

And it did, pain flashed through his face

“BUT!! I know something we can try that might help??” You cringe, oh dear Scorpio is going to kill me for certain.

.

.

**Devildom**

The brothers were making their way to Diavolo’s castle for a meeting which was called. They were chatting amongst themselves walking through town.

***Crash***

A young female demon goes running through the brothers, pushing them aside.

“Hey you, watch yourself!” Satan scowls at her.

She doesn’t stop or apologise, keeping her pace, sprinting and panting.

The brothers leave it be and continue on, when their confronted by an individual hooded and cloaked. Blocking their path.

“Yo, move man, we have places to be!” Mammon shouts.

A creepy laugh is heard from the hooded fiend, “I don’t believe it, if it isn’t the saintly seven... Oh sorry six, I see your sister isn’t here.” Hissing.

Everyone stiffened and was offended by this not so familiar individual.

“I am Lucifer, Avatar of Pride. You dare offend me?!” Lucifer steps forward in front of his siblings.

The cloaked one pulls his hood down. Revealing long two-toned hair of dark red and black, and a black marking on his cheek. His eyes swirling with discord, an even more haunting smile appearing on his cracked lips.

“My, my, indeed, how the mighty have fallen!” He cackles and his body swirls into black mist. Disappearing quicker then he appeared.

…

“Who the hell was that?” They all seemed to be asking the same question.

They hurry along the way to speak to Diavolo, and inform him of this incident.

.

.

**The Heavens: Arch Angels Department**

Michael was giving a run down to the other angels,

“By order of the king, you are to monitor the activities between the human realm and hell. We are to assist in aid and guarding the witches and wizards that reside in the human realm. They will be the first points of contact. Is that understood?”

.

After dismissing, two angels stayed behind.

“Simeon, Luke? Is there anything I can help you with?

Simeon nods at his superior, “Yes, actually id like to be assigned personally, watching over Solomon, sir.”

Luke stands quietly, nodding his head.

“I see, that is the wizard who studied alongside you, was it not?” Michael squints sceptically at Simeon.

Simeon grins, “Indeed, and it is for that reason I wish to be assigned him personally. I’ve gotten to know him a bit, should things escalate… I believe he may be a next target.”

“Very well, I will include this conversation in my report and send it off to Chief Leon as well as Chief Zyglavis, you both may leave now.”

“Furthermore sir,”

“More?”

“Yes, Luke will assist me, sir.”

Michael looks down to Luke, before nodding and signalling them to go.

Once Simeon and Luke leave, Partheno slips out from nowhere.

“Michael, I’m glad I caught you in time. Do you have those reports for Zyg?”

“Uh, Partheno sir. I do indeed, I have another to add, if you can wait one moment. I only require a moment sir.” Bowing to Partheno.

“Of course, take your time.” Waving his hands nonchalantly.

What Michael doesn’t see is the ugly look on Partheno’s face as he turns around and starts the report.

.

**The House of Gods**

Altair helped you gather supplies in aiding Scorpio back to health. Altair dabbed a cloth to Scorpio’s forehead and you were cutting apples, into rabbit shapes.

“Wow, you’re really good at that?” Altair watches your quick but precise slices.

“When I was younger it was the only way I would eat the apples, I don’t like biting straight into them.”

“Why?”

“Well, I once bit into a worm. I was more mortified by the fact I killed the worm, then it being in the apple or my mouth.”

“Ewwww” Altair sticks his tongue out.

Just then Scorpio starts coming too, breaking your moment of peace. Both you and Altair jumped to attention, trying to aid him. Scorpio snapped at Altair for trying to help, and snapped at you for ‘dare dirtying him’.

Altair left quite upset, tears forming in his big doe eyes.

You don’t know what came over you, but had finally had enough with this one.

Snapping back at Scorpio. “YOU ARE SUCH AN ASSHOLE! He was absolutely worried sick about you and that’s how you treat him? Fine, if you don’t like me, but he’s just a boy!” You were still holding the plate with cut up apples on, shaking.

Scorpio weakly raised from the bed and approached you.

“I don’t even know why I bothered!” You continued. “How can anyone put up with an asshat like you!”

He approached you close enough, slapping the plate from your hands. Following by, grabbing you by the scruff of your collar and slamming you into the wall.

You were terrified, you had gone too far, you knew it. He scared you far more then Leon or Lucifer ever did, and pissed you off just the same.

Scorpio gave you another evil smile, “Scared huh? You should be!”

Quickly thinking, since Scorpio was still only coming too, you shoved him backwards. He lost his balance and was flat on his ass.

You seized the opportunity and bolted straight out his room.

You decided enough was enough, you remembered the path you ran the last time. You’d been here long enough, keeping in mind where the exit was.

Wagering that dying here wouldn’t be any better then dying out there.

Bolting for the front door, you opened it and turned to see if anyone was following. With no sign of anyone, you were gone. Running down the path, away from the mansion, away from those assholes!

…

Finally getting to the outskirts of a town, refusing to stop, even though your lungs and legs burned. You pulled the phone from your pocket and searched your contacts...

Solomon, giving his number a ring.

 **Thank the stars** , he answered.

“Y/N, what’s up?”

“Solomon, listen I need your help!”

…

**_Back at the mansion_ **

Scorpio picked himself off the floor, “Wow that weak woman actually had the guts to push me” He was slightly impressed, considering how afraid she just was of him.

Ichthys and Dui entered, “Hey Scorpy…. Where’s Goldie?” Both looking around.

“How would I know; damn brat, she threw me to the floor and took off running.”

Their faces shocked, “Wow, she’s gotten even cooler!” Ichthys laughs

“Do you value your life?!”

“Ekk!” Ichthys hides behind Dui.

Dui shook his head, “Scorpio you probably did something to frighten the poor thing, didn’t you? We saw Altair, he was practically in tears when he told us.”

Scorpio says nothing, and looks to the scattered mess.

“Awe, she even cut your apples into little cute shapes! I want special treatment from Goldie too!” Ichthys picked up the pieces and marvelled at them.

.

.

You gave Solomon the best description of where you were, he came and picked you up.

“Y/N what’s wrong?” Glancing at you while he was driving, noticing how you were constantly looking over your shoulder.

You told him the truth about everything.

…

“Ah, so you have been staying at the house of gods. How interesting...”

“Please Solomon, I don’t want to go back!”

He gave you a sympathetic look, “I knew a girl who claimed she was fooling around with one of them. She was invited back for some ‘fun’ one night, by a blonde-haired prince charming. Then after, when I had seen her again and asked how her night went, she had no memory of what I was talking about. They erased her memory I figured.”

“Yea, I could see that, he does seem to like the ladies…” agreeing “However, they’re assholes, rude and arrogant… well, not all of them…“ you quietly argued with yourself.

“Its okay, you’ve been through a lot lately. I’ll see what I can do to help.” He looks over and smiles.

Both of you arrived at Solomon’s, he had suggested casting a spell of concealment. Covering your where abouts to anyone trying to find you, safe from all searching parties. You agreed, you just wanted to be left alone for some time to process everything yourself.

“You know Y/N, Asmodeus came to me the other day about you...” Solomon says as he places a tea before you.

You blinked your eyes numerously at what he said, “Really?!”

He nodded.

“I miss them… They came but… There was…. I couldn’t….” trailing off.

He places a hand on your lap, “It’s okay, he kinda explained that too. Let’s see how tonight goes, remember Y/N you have seven pacts with them.” Patting your lap.

You had completely forgotten about your pacts!!

You smiled brightly as you wrapped your arms around Solomon’s neck, “Thank you!”

“Settle down” He gently unwraps your arms from him “I am still a man you know… Your staying with me tonight, don’t give me the wrong idea.”

.

.

**Devildom**

The meeting was held, Lucifer and the others explain their ‘run in’. Diavolo frowned deeply and looked to Barbatos, nodding and telling them. The one they had just met was in fact **‘Crow’** one of the dark disciples, who was believed to have died in the war.

…

A phone pings mid-meeting, everyone turns their attention to Asmo whose pulling his phone out.

“I thought I told you turn your phone off Asmo!” Lucifer looks shamefully at his younger sibling.

“Oopsies, my mistake!” Waving his phone, he goes to turn it off when he sees Solomon’s name on screen. Under a preview message with your name.

He stands up abruptly, everyone staring at him even more.

“Y/N’s with Solomon!!” He shouts

Lucifer angrily stands and takes Asmo’s phone, meaning to turning it off.

It took him a second to register what Asmo said, he was then scanning the contents of the message.

“What did those bastards do to her!?” Lucifer had an aura start illuminating. Diavolo standing up and placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Relax, don’t get worked up, we need to conserve our chaos.”

“Can we go to her?” Levi is quick to ask, Mammon nodding his head.

“Gentleman, we need to get back to our discussion. She is safe with Solomon for the time being, but the Gods will go to her. As of right now the **disciples believe she is still here** …. Let’s try to keep it that way.” Diavolo looks around to everyone present.

“What do you mean?”

Barbatos answers Satan’s question, “The dark disciples are back, your run in further confirms that. They are the ones behind these attacks here. They’re looking for Y/N, going to her now would only give her away.”

Lucifer turns and faces Diavolo, “She isn’t safe there, she isn’t safe here, where is she safe then!?”

Diavolo’s looks at Lucifer with a look of disappointment, “She’s safest with them, whether you like it or not. I’m sorry Lucifer…”

He gives Diavolo a look before slamming himself back down into his seat “Let’s hurry and get this over with already...”

Everyone studies Lucifer, the one who is usually calm and collective, **slowly coming undone**.

.

.


	8. Find Her!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: conflict of interest, triggers, drama

**The House of Gods**

Karno grabbed Scorpio by the shoulders, shouting “WHERE IS SHE SCORPIO, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!”

Karno who was kind, considerate and calm, furious with Scorpio. Gods one by one, slowly appearing in the common room. Leon was permitted to return in aid of the search, and had to pull Karno off of Scorpio.

~~(Even though he would have loved watching his vice minister kick his ass)~~

“She’s not in her room!” Ichthys says

“Nor any of the rooms for that matter...” Dui says with his head down, sad.

Leon clicks his tongue, “Well down Vice Minister Dickhead, you made the goldfish run away. Making more work for all of us.”

“SHUT UP! ARE YOU ANY BETTER!” Scorpio steps towards him.

“ENOUGH!”

Zyglavis enters, with a grimace look.

“Scorpio you had one job. Just one today, is it so hard to show even the slightest compassion towards humans. Or have you forgotten you were one, once?” Zyglavis raised voice causes most in the room to stiffen.

Scorpio’s face twisted into one of shock, clicking his tongue. He remains silent, and turns his head down.

“They’re will be punishments for this.” Looking around to everyone in the room “First, we must find the girl. She can’t have gone far!”

…

All twelve went looking and reconvened back in the common room.

Hue points out, “She wasn’t at her own apartment…” Holding his chin in thought. “We couldn’t even see her in the pools….”

“Do you think those demons have Goldie?” Teorus asks

Zyglavis shakes his head, “No, we would have still seen her in the reflecting pool. Karno, was she at this friend of hers?”

Karno shook his head extremely frustrated, “No, I went to Solomon’s and couldn’t detect Y/N’s presence. He claims, he hasn’t spoken to her recently…”

“This Solomon though is a sorcerer, no? He could be hiding her.” Partheno adds with a look of curiosity.

“But we can see him in the reflecting pool, so we should see her then. Besides, a mere wizard able to hide something from a god.” Krioff speaks out loud his trail of thoughts.

Partheno taps his chin, “Interesting, seems our Goldie is Houdini now too…”

Krioff whispers to Partheno to knock it off, casting pitiful eyes over to Karno.

…

He looks at Scorpio “I have watched over her, her whole life. If anything happens to her because of you… _I will be the one_ to punish you, regardless of _who I am_. Hear me well, Scorpio.” then storms out of the room.

Everyone gawks at him, Karno is clearly; emotionally distraught.

“I have an idea” Leon pushing himself off the wall, with a smug smile.

.

.

**Human Realm: Solomon’s Apartment**

**…**

You hid in the bedroom closet for safe measure, Karno had unexpectedly shown up at Solomon’s door.

Well, you had a feeling he would, luckily Solomon’s spell worked. He played it off cool, pretending at first not knowing who Karno was, then pretending to remember

‘ _oh yes, your Y/N’s friend from the other day, would you like to come in?_ ’. Offered Karno tea and all…

He even said he’d call you infront of him, aiding the act that he hadn’t seen or spoken to you. It was blood pumping, and risky but somehow pulled off.

Solomon was a mystery to you, but at this moment he was your life line.

…

“Y/N if we’re caught, just know I’m throwing you under the bus for having me lie to a god.“ He says laughing.

**_Night fell_ **

“Here you can borrow a pair of my pyjamas, why don’t you get some sleep after you shower?” He comes back into the living room and passes you a set of clothes. 

“I’m sorry for troubling you Solomon, I’m indebted. I’ll sleep on the couch if that’s alright.”

“Oh no, no, no. I can’t have a lady sleeping on the couch, I wouldn’t be much of a gentleman.” Giving you a coy smile.

After a bit of negotiating with him, you both ended up sharing his bed.

However, you couldn’t sleep; mind racing.

You two slept back to back; but Solomon tossed a lot. He turned over and you could feel his breath on the back of your neck.

Even more nerve racking.

You were processing today’s events in your mind, guilt creeping in for running off. They weren’t all terrible, just terrible attitudes. You had put up with a lot with the brothers, and yet you couldn’t give the same compromise back to those gods. You tried; you really did… A few of them were just rather difficult.

_How you missed how life was before all this._

Suddenly, Solomon started shifting again and threw an arm over you. Pulling you into his shirtless chest.

_You don’t remember him going to bed without a shirt on?!?_

Nuzzling his nose into your hair and inhaling deeply, “Oh, Y/N… I’ll save you.” He mumbles in his sleep.

!!!!

Your breathing hitched and your brain blew up at this point….

.

.

**The House of Gods**

Leon summoned Simeon, ~~obviously~~ Luke trailed along.

“Chief, you summoned us?” Simeon sits down.

Leon’s hands were clamped together, index fingers up and tapping, thinking.

“Sir?” Simeon calls again

“You requested to personally watch over Solomon, yes?”

Luke barks out, “Yes sir, we both did sir.”

Leon’s eyes dart straight to Luke, who stood in terror ~~(not that he’d admit too it).~~

“You’ve got your wish. I will allow it, under one circumstance…”

“Which is, sir?”

“We’ve run into a little problem. That punishment prick scared off the goldfish.”

“Goldfish, sir?”

“THE GIRL!”

Luke and Simeon seemed genuinely surprised by the news.

“This has to stay quiet; we don’t need all of the heavens knowing. One mortal girl managed to evade not one, but twelve gods.”

Simeon “Can you not just view her where abouts in the pool? “

“We’ve been looking, I suspect the girl is hiding under that wizard’s protection. I plan to go myself and sniff her out… I want you to watch who this ‘Solomon’ interacts with.” What Leon doesn’t say out loud, is the fact this wizard is wielding black magic.

Where there is darkness such as that, there’s bound to be sources, **_evil sources_**.

.

.

**Devildom**

Mammon decided to slip out from class, he texted Asmo to meet near the cafeteria. Waiting around hiding, if Lucifer caught him, he’d be strung up!

…

“Pst, hey!”

!!!

Mammon just about squeals like a girl. “Man don’t go sneaking around like that!”

Asmo frowns, “You’re also sneaking around, what do you want?”

“Tell me where Solomon lives.”

Asmo’s eyes widen, “You’re going to see Y/N, aren’t you?!”

“Just tell me quickly before Lucifer figures out that we’re not in class!”

Asmo pouts and shakes his head.

“Give me your phone then!”

“No and no, if you want to see her then you’ll have to just follow me!”

Mammon was momentarily confused, realising his brother’s intent to lead him there.

“Fine, fine, but we better leave, like now!”

The two of them manage to slip out of the school grounds and straight into the city. Asmo didn’t inform Solomon of their plan, wanting to surprise you. So, without his help; they were going to need a witch to help them get to the human world, luckily Mammon knew a few. Taking the main portals would definitely trigger Lucifer in knowing, what they were up too. Leading them to using secretive ones, that was their best option.

Desperate times call for desperate measures, Asmo and Mammon agreed for the first time ever to set aside differences for one common goal. Even if it meant Lucifer was going to kill them both, they kept low profiles; not to be seen.

…

What they were unaware of, was Crow; in the shadows watching their every move.

.

.

**Solomon’s Apartment (Morning)**

It was evident on your face you didn’t sleep a wink.

Solomon practically spooned you all night, occasionally whimpering your name. Sometimes he’d cuss Asmo out, or mumble weird chants. When the sun was up and Solomon’s grip loosened, you slipped out of bed.

.

Outside of Solomon’s apartment was Leon and Karno, dressed in casuals.

“What exactly are we doing Leon?”

“Watching for our very own eyes…”

“I was here yesterday; I couldn’t find traces of her here.”

“Karno, when looking into the pool did you not notice how the images reflecting were foggier than images shown anywhere else?”

Karno thinks for a moment, “Yes, but even you, yourself; know that sometimes the spikes of pollution can cause the pools to dirty.”

“Oh, so it only happens when peering upon his complex then, none of the others seemed to have had the same fog? Think hard Karno, your emotions for the girl are also clouding your divine judgment.”

Karno thinks… Then it hits him. _Magic, not any kind of magic either, black magic_. He turns his attention back up to Solomon’s balcony.

.

Not far from Solomon’s, Asmo and Mammon are fleeting closer.

“We almost there?”

“Yup! It’s super early so they may still be sleeping.”

Mammon stops, then Asmo stops, “What’s the matter, don’t you wanna see Y/N? Come on or I’ll leave you.”

“How many bedrooms is Solomon’s apartment?” Mammon asks.

“Hmm, just one. Why?”

Mammon’s face drops and he begins to scramble on ahead.

“Hey wait for me, you don’t even know where you’re going!” Asmo picks up the pace.

…

Leon and Karno were sitting on a bench across the street, when they heard two voices approaching.

Leon’s eyes squint and he growls low “Well, well…”

Neither of them moved, hoping to go unnoticed. They watched the two demons enter the building and their eyes darted straight up to the balcony.

.

“Come on man, hurry.” Mammon was pushing Asmo faster.

“Relax, so what if they do anything, oooh maybe we can join them!!” His eyes fill with excitement.

“NO! No one is touching Y/N!”

The elevator ride couldn’t go fast enough. They reached a floor and Asmo trotted on towards one of the doors, knocking on it.

.

You were brewing a pot of coffee when a knock at the door startled you. You ran to wake Solomon up, who was very moody upon being woken.

He stomped his way to the door and peaked...

“Oh, it’s you, come in”

.

You heard Solomon welcome someone in, so you quietly tiptoed towards the closet.

When, Mammon came bursting into the room, “Y/N!!!!!!” Scooping you up into a hug.

Everything happened so fast, you were robbed of your breath.

“Mammon, I can’t breathe!!!”

He let go quickly, face beaming red. “S-sorry, I’ll have you know THE Great Mammon doesn’t go out of his w-way to visit just anyone!”

Asmo comes skipping in, “Goooood-morning dear!”

Even though you were exhausted from a sleepless night, seeing these two before gave you a charge of energy. Throwing your arms around both of them, bringing them in for a group hug.

.

“This is all fine and dandy but, could you guys go love each other in the living room. It 5 am, I’d like to go back to bed for another hour or so.” Solomon’s running his hand through his hair, at _his_ bedroom door.

“YOU better not have done anything funny to Y/N, and where is your shirt?” Mammon looked mortified.

.

Outside, Leon and Karno were patiently watching.

“I bet she’s in there...” Leon doesn’t even blink, flicking his head towards the building. “I think we’ve waited enough; we should make our move.”

“What exactly are we going to say or do for the matter Leon?”

Leon who stood up, looked back to Karno who seemed to be stalling.

“Don’t tell me your afraid of two pathetic demons and a wizard, MY vice minister?”

Karno shakes his head and stands up, “No, she’s clearly upset. Both you and Scorpio have played a part to this.” Stating it bluntly. “She won’t want to see you, and she definitely won’t leave with you. She doesn’t handle forced situations well. Trust me, I know her and her temper.”

Leon looks at Karno angrily. Women loved Leon, but this little goldfish was something else.

.

.

**Devildom**

School finished; the brothers were called into the dining hall of the home. Lucifer had been pondering over the thought of seeing you, even if it was from a safe distance.

Everyone assembled into the hall, except for two.

“Where’s Mammon and Asmodeus?” Lucifer asks the others.

Nobody seemed to know, after a quick phone call to a few of the professors it becomes clear where they were.

Lucifer was angry, not because they did exactly what he planned to do. He was angry they didn’t include them into their little scheme, without thinking through the consequences.

.

.

**Solomon’s Apartment**

You made tea for the boys, and set a timer on the pot of coffee for Solomon.

“Wow Y/N, you’d make a great house wife ya know!” Asmo admires

“It’s just tea and coffee” You shrug your shoulders, not thinking too much on his commentary.

_A Knock at the Door_

You whip around and whisper to the boys, ‘ _did you invite others?_ ’ They look at each other and shake their heads. Solomon comes out at this point, unable to sleep due to how loud the demon visitors were.

He signals you to go to the room before doing so, and walks to the door. He peaks through the peep hole…

No one.

“How very strange…”

“Why don’t you open the door and check” Asmo stands up and skips over, with curiosity.

Solomon shakes his head “that would allow entry, my home is safe guarded for reasons.” Giving Asmo the ‘ **you should know better look’**.

_Another knock sounding louder than the first_

This time it’s coming from the room you’re in, remembering Solomon stated he didn’t have neighbours. You start doing circles on the spot, taking in everything around. Noticing around the windows, a black mist like substance swirling. It didn’t look like dust caught in the breeze; it was like it was seeping from the cracks around the frames. The room begins to feel chillier than it was moments ago.

“Hey, Solomon what’s that?” You call to him, panic in your voice.

Solomon, Mammon and Asmo rush in.

“It seems you boys were indeed followed” Solomon’s face darkens “We’ve got company”

.

**_Outside_ **

Leon and Karno were still discussing how to go about approaching, when Leon catches from the corner of his eye your head bop up near the window; then other heads too.

“Gotcha” He squints and smiles, his smile drops when both him and Karno notice.

Black swirling mist starts surrounded the building, darkening in the area of one suite, the suite you’re in.

“We need to move, now!”

.

**_Inside_ **

“Y/N get behind me” Mammon grabs your arm and pulls you.

Solomon begins chanting something, but soon drops to his knees; choking.

“SOLOMON!” you all yell in unison.

A very eerie voice carries throughout the room.

“We’ve been looking in all the wrong areas, found you former goddess!”

Skin begins to crawl, the room dropping to freezing temperatures. Asmo and Mammon both take forms, Asmo picking Solomon up who fell unconscious to the floor.

“Hey- that voice!?” Mammon points out.

A figure then begins to appear from the floor, eyes tearing into you, this feeling; a familiar one. You knew instantly who ‘this one’ served. A body starts to emerge from the swirling mist in the floor, long hair and a black marking on his cheek. Your head started to thump in pain, the more he took form.

“We need to leave now!” Mammon starts pulling you away from your trance.

“No-one’s going anywhere!!!” Crow screeches, the walls cover in black ice, sealing off any attempts to escape.

Asmo and Mammon prepared for assault, the only way out was going to be a forced way out.

As they readied, two more figures appear with a ***SNAP*** blocking their way.

.

“You again!” Mammon shouts

Karno doesn’t turn, but shouts, “TAKE HER AND LEAVE!”

Snapping his fingers, lights fly through the air, by your heads. Shattering the ice blockading the door, Asmo and Mammon don’t wait a minute before they rush with great speed. Taking you and Solomon from the apartment, leaving Leon and Karno to deal with _him_.

.

.


	9. You Already Have

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: conflict of interest, triggers, drama, minor angst
> 
> * The beginning of this story is flashback to an earlier time, to aid the series. *

**** **_An event happened shortly after Fates passing, when the departments were first established._ **

**_The warlocks of earth rallied against the heavens, demanding more then what they were owed. After the fight against the dark ones, they threatened to raise chaos once again. This threat was taken seriously, considering what had previously transpired. Many believed this was the perfect time to speak their demands and strike. All the realms were in a healing process after the great battle, one warlock in particular (Mordred) led a violent protest against the heavens. Many were angry at the gods for not aiding soon enough, or not being compensated enough for all that was lost._ **

**_Mordred in specific; despised the gods, he who was once a faithful and devoted mage. His wife and two of his three children were killed in the slaughters, leaving him and his son behind. Grief led to anger, anger to hate, he wanted nothing more than revenge against the heavens. So badly, that he sold his soul to a disciple who had escaped from the battle of the dark ages, in exchange for darker magic._ **

**_One enough, to challenge a god._ **

**_Mordred caused quite the stir on earth, he felt humiliated and mocked by the gods. He thought the more ‘darkness’ he unleashed, sooner or later, the gods would have to meet his demands. He was arrogant, the magic he wielded fed false confidence to his soul._ **

**_Said darkness consumed him, leaving alone his son; orphaned. (will come back to this part another time)_ **

**_._ **

**_Zyglavis and Leon as newly established Ministers were the ones who were to deal with the situation, the warlocks were ruthless; Mordred was a strong tyrant. However, because the confrontation was ongoing in the human realm neither Leon nor Zyg were able to truly realise their powers._ **

**_* It is forbidden for gods to do so, limiting them to using lesser power. Due to the fact; taking into their god forms and using their true potential could ultimately destroy the human realm. *_ **

**_._ **

**_They were heavily outnumbered as it raged on, the fight looked as though the warlocks had the upper hand. The dragged fight took its toll on Leon and Zyglavis, without rest; they were exhausted beyond measure. Until, the darkest hour, a bright light shined, a young angel in a suit of armour appeared. Swooping down with_ six pure white wings to aid _, with one massive flap from his wings he sent numbers of the warlocks back. The situation turned and Leon, Zyg and this angel fought side by side dwindling the forces._**

**_* Angels are able to use their power without unbalancing the human realm. This angel, who was not asked nor told to help. Came and assisted, selflessly. When most angels preferred nonviolent ways, or not to involve themselves at all in ‘dirtying’ their hands. *_ **

**_The battle was over, the angel subdued Mordred with great effort._ **

**_“Boy, what is your name?” Leon was breathless, eyeing up the young stranger._ **

**_He ran his fingers through his raven black hair, fixing it to one side “My name is Lucifer, sir.”_ **

**_“Your Fate’s boy, correct?” Zyglavis approaches Lucifer, who was nearly as tall as him._ **

**_He looked off in thought and smiled, cheeks tinting pink when he nodded to Zyg’s question._ **

**_“I will be sure you are greatly rewarded for your bravery, Lucifer. Your mother would have been proud.”_ **

**_The pride of the heavens, was indeed worthy of his name._ **

**_Lucifer was appointed to serving both Ministers of each department, not even the messengers of heaven had the privilege to serve both departments._ **

**_Now, back to our story time line…_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

Mammon had you thrown over his shoulder, the pain in your head was too much; passing out. Asmo carried an unconscious Solomon too, they rushed to get as far away as possible from the building. 

“Where now?” He turns to Asmo, catching his breath.

Asmo gasps for air, and looks at him unsure.

…

“I will have you two strung up for a thousand years for this!”

!!

Lucifer and the others appear, barrelling down the side walk towards them.

Even though they knew there was going to be hell to pay, they were relieved the others showed up.

.

“What’s wrong with them?” Belphie asks with a look of concern

Setting eyes on two mundane individuals slung over their brothers’ shoulders, each seemingly out; limp.

“We don’t have time for this, we gotta goooooo!” Mammon tries to get everyone moving.

Similar black mist that surrounded the suite, starts closing in on all of them, like a whirl pool. The warm dawn light thrashed out by the black cold mist, spinning.

“What in the hell?!” Satan turns around watching the mist spiralling crazily.

“Like I said, we need to go!”

_“I don’t think ssssoo”_

Another body takes form not far, sick colour hair, and another marking on this one’s cheek. He was draped in a blood red cloak, “You have sssomething that belongsss to uss” He hisses pointing to the unconscious girl. His eyes void, hazed over with a look of murder.

“That marking...” Lucifer’s eyebrows pinch together. _Another one?_ He thinks, considering this wasn’t the one they ran into the other day. He immediately had his guard up, Diavolo warned them… _DAMMIT! He was right, they led them right to Y/N!_ He was cursing himself.

.

A moment later, a bolt of light shot through the crowd with great speed. Like the rays set off the sun, inserting between the brothers from the disciple.

Leon appears from the light; blocking, “If you want her, come and get her!” He challenges; confidently.

The disciple’s eyes widen and darken even more, without warning he throws black balls of light towards Leon.

!!!

As Leon prepared to counter…

Lucifer swoops next to him, in demon form; wings stretched back. One single flap of his wings and it sends the balls right back with a wave of force.

“Youuuuuuuu!” The fiend spits, dodging his own attack; ricocheting back.

Lucifer and Leon momentarily make side eye contact, side by side; ready for this fight. No words were needed, a memory arises in Leon’s mind.

He can’t help but feel angry and …. What is this feeling? His heart slightly aches.

.

.

**Heaven**

He folds his arms and tilts his head to the side.

“Crow...”

_The King watched as Leon and Karno battle Crow, throwing black and white lights at each other; destroying things inside the suite._

“I wonder which path this one will take...”

_Karno aims and makes a crucial hit to Crow, causing him to drop to his knees holding his chest. “This isn’t over yet!” He mutters and disappears._

_Leon then taking off just as quickly as Crow did._

_Kivy watched for a moment longer, Karno fixing the devastation inside. Then he waves his slim and delicate looking hand over the water, another scene begins to unfold._

“It seems old habits die hard…. Lucifer…”

Zyglavis approaches, “My king, should we aid?”

Kivy shakes his head, “No, I see no cause too. No-one is to interfere, understand.” Tapping the stone around the reflecting pool. His eye’s never leaving from his **once favourite** creation.

“The curtain rises, the stage is set. How fascinating, so many possibilities…? But only few endings, our very actions; set course. **The end is nigh** …...”

Zyglavis face scrunches in confusion as he watches the King talking, and smiling to himself.

.

.

**Devildom**

Diavolo stands on the balcony, hands behind his back.

“Barbatos, did they go to her?”

Nodding, “Yes, there is only two outcomes to this…”

Diavolo turns to face Barbatos, both seemed to have been thinking of something.

He faces away again and looks out to the outskirts of Devildom, observing the change up above. The sky darkening and swirling, denser than usual “We could have ended this before it started, but father refuses to do anything other than sleep!” Slamming his fists down to the banister, shaking it with unfathomable force.

“Perhaps it’s time for your coronation, my lord” Barbatos says with a smile, bowing his head.

.

.

**Back in the Human Realm**

Leon stands next to Lucifer, blocking the attacks.

Lucifer orders his siblings, “Move and go quickly!” as he counters attacks back.

The disciple did not let up, flailing his arms, with each; more black balls flying into range.

Lucifer was blocking and winging them back, Leon was throwing gold lights of his own. A gust of wind begins to blow, stopping anyone from leaving the area.

_Leon couldn’t allow the girl to leave with them, not when he was so close._

.

Behind the disciple, Karno appears with a _snap_ and throws an arrow of light into the back of the assailant. He screams an ear bleeding pitch before disappearing into mist, gone with the wind.

…

The air goes still, like the calm before the storm.

Lucifer and Leon take steps back from one another, fiercely staring each other down. One on guard, the other fighting the urge to teach the traitorous boy a lesson.

Karno; cautious as he approaches, placing himself between the two “Is she alright?” Looking to Mammon with anxious eyes.

.

Mammon hesitates for a moment, unsure how to respond, when he feels her slowly start fidgeting on his shoulder. Carefully placing her on the ground, holding her arms for support as she sits on the pavement.

.

Your eyes flutter, “Whoa, what the heck happened?” Your head felt of static, one minute you were in pain, then nothing. Waking up outside, face to face with Mammon.

.

Mammon looks to Karno, “Yea, I think she’s good.” Releasing your arms and standing up straight.

…

Leon, without taking his eyes off Lucifer, “You’re coming with us little girl and that’s an order”

.

 _‘Was that Leon’s voice?’_ Your head spins around and you take it all in; all the brothers were here and Karno and Leon. – _Uh oh_

_._

“I think it’s clear Y/N doesn’t want to be at that house any longer, or she wouldn’t have left it to begin with” Satan simply states.

Leon’s face turns, glaring from Lucifer’s, to him.

When their eyes met, Satan for the first time ever felt the sheer meaning of _‘if looks could kill’_. He instinctively took a step back, biting his cheeks from continuing. Not even Lucifer gave him this feeling when he got angry, this one was truly powerful and very dangerous.

Karno slowly side steps towards Leon, ready to stop him “Settle down, I think there’s been enough violence for one day…”

…

While everyone’s attention was centred, behind Mammon; Crow appeared without noise.

Your head whipped back, when you felt his presence spring up. Pointing, you tried to warn him but before anyone could react in time.

Crow threw a massive black orb; into Mammon’s back “DIEEEEE!!”

Mammon jerked forward, clenching his hands tightly. Knuckles gone completely white “Urg!!!!!!!”

!!!!!

“MAMMON!”

.

.

**Far from Devildom, in ruins of an old fortress**

The Dark King raised his chin and smiled, the chaos feeding his soul.

“Crow, **Servillah** , I will be sure to reward you beyond measure for your hard work”

***SNAP***

A cloaked figure appears before him.

“So, you’ve returned, **my son**.”

He pulls down his hood, and kneels down on one knee “I have, my lord” Raising his head, smirking.

“Tell me **Partheno** , do they suspect you?” The Dark King rises from the crumbling throne.

“No, I am the god of love and beauty after all” rising as he glides his fingers down his face “they consider me like one of them. Can you believe the insolence of them!?” His face twists into a repulsive frown.

Partheno quickly regains face; shrugging his shoulders, “What a pity though, such a pretty little thing she was...”

_‘I would have liked to have had her as **my** little pet, she seems to have charmed those demons. I wonder how she could have pleased me’ _He thought to himself

“Do not stray from our goal now! We have come so close after so long; we will make them all pay. We will rise from the shadows and conquer all the realms; you may have what you want then. The mortals have lost their ways of surviving, they’ve grown too comfortable in times of peace. Their deaths will breed life to a new age!” He stumbled back and sank down into the throne.

Partheno carefully watched his lords weakened state.

A part of him felt conflicted, to be born of darkness; wishing to be out in the light. Did he really want to betray those gods, who seemed to believe in him?

Did he really want to see her die? This mortal, who treated demons like friends, and showed promise. He didn’t have many interactions with you but he didn’t feel angry at you like the rest of the world. A part of him actually wanted to be closer to you, but alas; you were merely a lamb being led to slaughter. 

.

.

**Heaven**

Kivy was still staring at the pool, like a cat watching fish swim.

“Oooh, so it’s this one. How amusing…”

He watches as Satan steps away from Leon’s stare, and smiles wide.

“To be feared and loved, what I would expect from the **next King**.”

He watched as Crow stabbed Mammon in the back, he nearly laughed.

“What irony hmm”

His face darkened, thinking back to how they turned their backs on him. _On the laws of their people, because their little sister loved a mortal._

_Broke **his sacred law** to save that mortal, and then when he punished her, they **betrayed him**. _

**_His_ ** _**own** creations, **HIS** children, for what? _

_To fall from grace, and live a pointless existence. Lucifer’s anger towards him birthed Wrath, replacing Lilith with what, another brother? Then that young prince Diavolo, aided Lilith, giving her a happy ever after._

He clicked his tongue and stared down with disgust.

That was when he established the law, that no-one was to monopolise any of those that served the heavens. No mortals, no demons, no filth.

_Their loyalty belonged to me!_

“Altair, come to me!” He said with anger in his command.

Altair materializes before him “Yes, my king!”

“Send for Scorpio, immediately. I’ve grown bored of watching this.”

Watching Lucifer below festered feelings inside him he did not like, feelings he hadn’t felt in eons. He would call upon **his new favourite** and vanquish these feelings.

Altair scurried away quickly, shaking his head... _‘He really is a **twisted king’**_

.

.

**Human Realm**

Your ears were pounding and your stomach dropped.

Mammon yelped in pain; his lips began to fade blue, almost instantly upon impact. You watched so many emotions flash in his eyes, fear, sadness and relief as he locked onto yours.

It was as though time slowed down, Mammon’s eyes widened slightly, before his own tears fell. Crumbling to the ground, he whispered your name, over and over again. You quickly scrambled to him, carefully cradling him in your arms. You were afraid, hand shaking as you touched his face like it was made of porcelain. One wrong move and you would shatter him into a million pieces.

As chaos broke out around, all your focus was on Mammon.

Flashbacks started flooding your mind.

The day you made a pact with him.

That time he made you eat Beel’s custard, how easily he forgave you about Belphie’s situation. The oath you, Levi and Mammon pledged together.

All his crazy text messages and demanding phone calls, your tsundere. All the laughs you shared, the jokes and the banter. A years’ worth of memories avalanched into your mind and flowed tears forth from your eyes.

“H-hey b-buddy?” You whispered, trying not to sob loudly; keep calm for his sake.

He slowly blinked his eyes, tears also escaping; fighting to keep them open.

“Y-you’re going to be o-okay, y-you have too! You’re the GREAT M-Mammon after all!” your lip quivered

His lips moved but no more sounds came out, only cool air.

It wasn’t hard to see he was fighting to breathe; his chest rising and jerking before each exhale. You felt the warm blood oozing from his back, like a river of red slipping through your fingers as one hand compressed the wound. Drenching your lap, and pooling around the two of you.

.

Little to either of your attentions, figures and lights of all sorts were flying around. When Crow appeared and assaulted Mammon, Levi, Satan, Belphie and Beel launched into attack. Servillah appeared not long after, with other shadows and creatures. Hell broke loose, Asmo did what he could as he held on to a still unconscious human. Karno and Leon back to back flinging powerful strikes, protecting you as you held your friend close.

Lucifer flew into a fit of rage just after he watched his little brother drop.

Mammon the idiot, Mammon; his first sibling. _His_ troublesome; adorable, idiot. Who constantly found ways of entertaining him with his little schemes.

While he watched his brother fall, two memories flashed; before rage blinded him.

**_Remembering the first-time little Mammon smiled and praised him, genuinely._ **

**_“Of course, MY brother is so strong and so cool. Lucifer, brother, you’re the bestest!” Mammon’s big doe eyes gleamed with admiration, as he placed a hand atop of Mammon’s head and ruffled his hair. “I’m going to be just like you when I get bigger, just you see big brother!”_ **

**_…_ **

**_“You’re serving both the departments!? MY brother?! You truly are amazing Lucifer!” A not so little Mammon yells “I can’t wait to tell everyone!” his brother beamed with pride as jumped with celebration._ **

The look on his face only moments ago, when he was struck; was just like Lilith’s. He failed again, his worst nightmare; rage took hold.

.

“Mammon just hold on; I’m going to save you, okay!” You tore your eyes from him briefly, to a busy Karno.

Cold finger tips touched the tears on your chin, trying to pull your gaze back down; Mammon smiling weakly. His lips moved and even though he didn’t say anything you made out clearly what he was trying to say.

**_‘You already have, thank you’_ **

He gave you a half smug smile before his hand dropped; his eyes still open. Time truly did stop, the moment you realised so too did his heart.

“M-Mammon?”

“MAMMON!?!”

.

.

**The House of Gods**

Everyone was watching, Huedaut was using Leon’s private pool to observe what was happening.

The King had directly ordered all to stand guard and not to intervene. He tried to emotionally; un-attach himself from the scene below, until...

“Mammon!” He didn’t think it possible; to feel his heart break even more so.

Like his very soul was being chewed and spit out relentlessly, again and again.

***SNAP***

Hue disappeared from the mansion.

.

.


	10. I'll Do Anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap : Major character death!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: conflict of interest, triggers, drama, minor angst

Rain fell; dripping off your face, the fighting raged on around you. Not that you could hear, sounds drowned out by the falling of rain and sobbing. Focused on the still smiling individual; dead in your arms.

Moments ago, you were hugging his warm, heart pumping body in Solomon’s apartment.

Next….

You leaned over and placed a kiss on his cold forehead, even in death he was a smiling idiot. Tears continued along with the rain drops, soaking the pair of you.

* * *

.

The streets were in utter chaos, police arrived on scene, guns raised behind open car doors. News vans and cameras set up, reporting whatever was happening behind them. No one could believe what they were seeing, figures, creatures and people of some sorts; combating. Like something right out of a horror film, in the midst of the chaos a broken girl holding a man.

.

“M-Mammon, please don’t go.” You gently shook him; eyes still open “I’ll do anything you ask of me; I’ll even do your homework”. Hoping with some miracle, bribing him would magically bring him back to you.

Leon grabbed your arm and tried to pull you away “Get up! We need to leave!”

Your heart was in agony, your soul crushed. **A build-up of something** **inside you** triggered when Leon insensitively tried to take you away from your friend. You had no intentions of leaving Mammon, not unless you were taken away in a casket as well. Strength from deep within, as you shook his hand off and briefly made eye contact with the god.

Leon was shocked when she looked to him, something changed in her eyes. The stars that shined in them swirled, as if a cosmic galaxy was being sucked into a black hole; your pupils dilated. When you shook him off, he felt something else force his touch away.

He wondered _‘What is this, power?’_

The rain that had been falling stopped and floated in space. Orbs of light from the fight; black and white, frozen too. Sounds muted, only one’s own breathing could be heard. Everyone was confused, and mesmerized; as if they were all under some spell.

The atmosphere rapidly changed to an even more alarming state. The air dropped to freezing temperatures, and then hiked back up to extremely humid and warm; fluctuating. The sky began darkening, and twisting, right above.

An aura surrounded your very being, Leon tried again and slowly reached out. “Y/N?” he cautiously spoke to you.

Something unleashed “GET AWAYYY!!” screaming at him.

The aura pulsated and sent a shock wave out as you belted, everything around you and Mammon pushed away with great force. Cars flipped, trees uprooted, everyone around thrown 20-30 feet from their spots. Even Karno and Leon were thrown with such force, windows shattered, the ground split outwards from you. Lightening of red scattered across the sky following a horrendous rumble of thunder. The police and news crew, thrown back with no effort. Front ends of their vehicles lifted, sirens and lights set off by the impact.

The aftermath was that of a bomb.

You turned your head back down, tucking it into Mammon’s chest. The ground began to rumble and shake, the harder you cried.

.

.

**The Underworld / Heaven**

Everyone stopped throughout all of Devildom, everything began to shake. Shingles on buildings began to fall off the roofs, demons ran around the streets ducking for cover in nearby shops.

An earthquake?

The demon lords castle also shook with greatness.

“What’s happening Barbatos?” Diavolo sturdies himself against a wall.

Barbatos stumped “I never seen anything like this when I peered into the timelines!” Holding onto a nearby side table. “Is it the King, sir?”

Diavolo shakes his head “No, this feels different, it’s much stronger!”

***In ruins of the old fortress***

Partheno stumbles sidewise when the ground profusely begins to shake, “What in the hell?!?”

The ruins of walls crumbling faster with the shaking.

“IMPOSSIBLE?!? IT CAN’T BE!” The dark kings face twists into shock. He grasps his chest; an old wound begins to burn with heat.

.

***Screams all across heaven***

Vega looks to Kivy “My King, what’s going on?!” she falls to the floor unable to stand.

Kivy’s eyebrow raises; the corner of his mouth twitches too “My, my, her powers have awakened….” Gripping his throne.

Zyglavis appears with a stagger, “Your highness!! I think now would be a good time to intervene!!”

Cocking his head to the side, “No, the shows only just begun.”

.

.

**Human Realm**

Lucifer stood up, his ears buzzing as he tried to balance himself. He frantically looked around, seeing his sibling’s bodies scattered about. Far from where he was, he sees you holding Mammon, noticing the constantly changing aura around you.

It was growing as if it were alive, taking shape into a dome. The wind around began to pick up, rubble slowly being dragged by an invisible force towards it.

.

***SNAP***

Huedaut appears, he can’t believe it; the destruction.

Only moments ago, he was staring into the pool, the streets looked nothing like this. His eyes are attracted to an illuminating spectacle. This glowing light at core of it all, you. His feet begin to be pulled, dragging along the cracked concrete.

.

“I’m sorry Mammon, this is all my fault *hic* It’s all my fault!” Gripping his cold body tighter.

.

Crow pulled himself up, a tree had landed on top of him. All the reinforcements began to retreat, “What’s going on?”

Servillah approaches to aid him, he points over to where you were “It’sss the girl!” Both of them stunned, no one warned them the mortal still had her previous life’s glory. They had every right to flee, they’d once faced off with this power alone and were easily out matched.

“Will live to die another day!” Crow spat before they disappeared into mist.

.

Hue couldn’t believe it; it really was her… 

Only she had such brazen power hidden behind compassion. He had a hard time believing this mere mortal was the incarnation of his lover, but this pushed aside all doubts. The closer he got the more he witnessed how the power had evolved almost, the dome was tearing things to shreds upon contact.

“No…”

.

The boys slowly gathered; sheltering themselves, Solomon was knocked awake when he hit the ground. He stood in awe as he watched what was happening, and how you were unscathed. “I knew there was something special there…”

Asmo grabbed a dazed Solomon and dragged him behind a flipped vehicle, “What do we do!?”

They all looked to Lucifer.

Lucifer’s face was pale, a single tear stained his cheek.

“…”

“Lucifer?” Satan called to him.

He looked to his younger siblings and without a word, began to march towards her.

.

.

**The House of Gods**

Aigonorus was the only one oblivious to what was happening, fast asleep. Zyglavis returned swiftly from heaven, with no orders.

“Hue has gone!” Tauxolouve warned him “Dammit what is he thinking!”

“He is the master of his own choices; Hue will have to face the King after this matter.” Zyglavis responds with regret.

.

_Everyone respected Huedaut, he was the wisest of them all. Considering all that had happened personally to him, he still pushed forward. Lately though it didn’t go unnoticed; he seemed distracted. How Zyg wished Hue worked in punishments rather than wishes, he could have kept a closer eye on him._

_Zyglavis, as someone who understands the great need for balance. He understood the balance Hue must be seeking out for within._

.

Dui points down into the pool “Look!”

They were watching the drama, Huedaut appears, being pulled towards you.

Scorpio says scanning the scene “Where is that damn Lion and Karno?!”

Krioff takes a head count “Um… Where’s Partheno gone?”

.

.

**Human Realm**

Lucifer could clearly see, but he didn’t have the slightest clue what he was going to do. He just knew he needed to get to you.

Pain, she was in pain.

He wanted to console you, weep with you. He related to the pain you were feeling, the guilt perhaps. He didn’t want you being alone, that was his brother, he’d share the burden with you.

The closer he got the more it felt like something was crushing his lungs. The same sort of feeling when they approached the mansion that day.

He struggled to breathe, “Y/N?!?!”

.

.

**“Y/N? ….”**

**“Oh Y/N? You need to get up for school, you’re going to be late at this rate?!” A voice called out to you. A woman draws open pink and yellow curtains.**

**Sitting up, _‘wait, where am I?’_ You rub your eyes and look to the her.**

**“Mom?” Your eyes were burning, it’s been so long since you’d seen her face, or even heard her voice. _‘Can this be?’_**

**“What’s the matter babe, are you not well again?”**

**She reaches over moving your fringe, putting her hand to your forehead. “My god, your burning up! I’ll call the doctor!” She tries to leave the room when you grip her wrist.**

**_My hand? It’s so small…_ **

**Her voice silvery “Babe, please lay back down, everything is going to be alright.”**

**_‘I was somewhere else, wasn’t I? Is this real?’ You were questioning yourself, but you couldn’t remember where or what else you were just doing._ **

**_Your mouth seems to have its own control._ **

**“Mom, I’ve missed you!” Your voice was small.**

**The look of confusion on her face “I haven’t been anywhere babe? Just rest, I need to call the doctor”**

**She turns to leave; you reach out again trying to catch her before she goes. All you grab is air, her body disappears into a smoke like substance. You jumped from the bed, afraid.**

**“MOM!!”**

**‘No, no, no, it can’t be!’ This familiar agony rising in your chest.**

**Rushing out the bedroom door, the hall contorts, shifting into a hospital. The smell of cleaners, ~~reminded you of dead hopes and dreams~~ ; filled your nostrils.**

**…**

**“Miss!”**

**Turning around, a nurse staring at your bewildered, a folder in her hands. The reeking hospital was too much, a faint pain in the back of your skull began.**

**“You shouldn’t be wondering outside your room. Come now, I’ll help you back to bed.”**

**You somehow already knew the answer but your mouth asked anyways “Where’s…. where’s my mom?”**

**She paused and casted pitiful eyes at you, catching a glimpse of her name tag then; Charlene. She crouched down and gently took your hands into hers, “I’m sorry miss, your mom is gone… Your appointed guardian will be here soon, you need to rest; doctor’s orders.”**

**_‘Yes of course, I knew that’_ **

**It was strange, you couldn’t decipher whether this was a memory or reality. Everything was so surreal; didn’t you know a nurse named Charlene?**

**“Your mom wouldn’t want anymore harm to come to you now.”**

**Slowly it came..**

**_‘Of course, Mom’s dead._ **

**_She died instead of me; it’s my fault._ **

**_I got sick and she had to get into the car and take me... She was singing to me in the car, when..._ **

**_We were hit._ **

**_Mom didn’t make it... It’s all my fault.’_ Your head began to throb, you’ve already lived this.**

**“Come on, let’s get you back to bed.” She picked you up and held you close.**

**A familiar voice ringing from behind.**

**“Excuse me nurse, please, I’ll take her”**

**You look, now it made sense. _‘Of course, I remember you.’_**

**He approaches with large strides, exchanging quick words with the nurse on duty. He gently takes you from her, “I’m sorry it took so long Y/N, but I’m here now, it’s going to be alright.” He tilts his head slightly, “I brought you some ice-cream, why don’t we go and share it?” Smiling.**

**How could you forget a smile so calming, so kind?**

.

.

Karno slowly sat up, he was thrown over a metal bench not far from the scene. Taking a moment to get his barring, troubled by the sight. His eyes falling to you, how his heart ached.

The image was similar to that; fifteen years ago.

.

.

Huedaut got closer, he didn’t care at this point, rubble of stones and branches hitting him.

“Fate?!”

She didn’t respond to him, head still down. She was shaking, holding Mammon. He gambled his options, and threw himself into the dome like shield surrounding you two. 

The pain was in no measure to what he felt inside himself.

He hit the ground hard, it was calm and quite contrast to the chaos and destruction outside. He could hear your teeth clattering, nose sniffling.

He whispered your previous name once more “Fate...” Slowly wrapping his arms around you.

.

.

**The memory morphed…**

**You were sitting on a stone wall looking out to the most breath-taking sunset.**

**‘What, what’s this?’**

**“Mom! Mom, look what big brother got me!” A young boy skips behind and takes the spot next to you. “Isn’t it beautiful Mom, I like this bracelet very much, oh! Not nearly as beautiful as you though!”**

**You stare at him briefly, his cheery tone reminded you of someone… But who? Your mouth again moved on its own accord.**

**“It is indeed my handsome boy. Asmodeus did you thank your brother?”**

**‘ASMO?!?’**

**“Yes, mom. Luci got one for you too!!”**

**You knew Asmo, he was a demon, right? Your head felt funny again… What’s going on?**

**.**

**.**

She was as cold as ice, shivering and crying. Huedaut peered over to Mammon, reached and closed his eyelids.

Lucifer appears inside the dome next, worse for wears.

calling to you “Y/N, let’s take him home…” hoarsely. 

No sooner after those words, everything stopped.

.

.

**Lucifer’s Pov**

He watched as Hue threw himself inside, observed as gashes tore into his body. He quickened his pace; and followed suit.

Huedaut closed his brother’s eyes, Lucifer was slightly annoyed on how he addressed you. _‘She isn’t her, this is Y/N._ ’ he thought. He called to **YOU** , that’s when the chaos abruptly halted, things falling and crashing to the ground.

Your body slumps forward, breathing laboured.

Huedaut carefully pulls you back, and releases your deathly grip on Mammon. Checking your vital signs, he then turns his attention to me.

“I’ll do anything” I croaked out, almost pathetically.

I have already sold my loyalty for my sister; I am willing to surrender my very life for **MY** brother.

…

…

***SNAP***

.

.

**Devildom**

Diavolo was looking over old archives, he couldn’t quite put his finger on what had happened earlier. His help; Barbatos, also couldn’t see anything in any of the time loops. 

He knew this sort of glorious magic, the sort a god could only wield. He wasn’t 100% certain, after the place stopped shaking, he immediately dived into research. 

He suspected Kivy, King of Gods was **manipulating** Barbatos visions. What was he hiding?

...

“My Lord, we have company.” Barbatos enters Diavolo’s study.

He briefly looks up to him, not hearing a word he said “Are the preparations set?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Very good, could you-”

“My Lord? I’m sorry to interrupt, but you have company. A visitor would like to speak to you personally.”

Diavolo sets the papers down and looks questioningly at Barbatos. “Bring them in”

He shuffles to the side and slightly bows his head. Huedaut walks in slowly from behind him, cradling in his arms; Mammon.

“Huedaut, God of Aquarius…… is it?” Glancing down to who was in his arms.

He nods to Diavolo “I have a proposition for you”

.

The House of Lamentation:

Hue snapped you all here, before he picked Mammon up and vanished.

“Where’s he going with Mammon?!” Levi suspiciously asked.

“…”

Lucifer walked over and picked you up off the floor, he turns to his brothers “I ask, of you all, just believe in him.”

No one had the slightest clue what he was trying to imply, or what was going on. At this point there wasn’t much too do. The brothers were exhausted, their minds, hearts and souls a mess.

Solomon speaks up “I can have a look at her if you want, you should sit down for a moment” Noticing the amount of blood that covered him.

Lucifer’s eyebrows pinch together, “No, I will take care of her.” marching out of the room.

He took you straight to his study, and laid you body on the sofa gently. His face inches away from yours, whispering

“I will protect you with my life, Y/N…”

He drops a feather like kiss to your lips before getting up and making his way to the bathroom.

.

.

**Heaven**

Kivy watched your dreams progress, constantly fiddling and showing you the worst of your days.

“Hm, so **Death is your trigger** …”

He continued watching in the floating mirror, only this didn’t reflect his image.

 **It presented to him dreams and memories of all beings**.

The mirror was thick, with perfectly proportioned grooves on each side of the polished silver. He smiled as he watched you interact with Karno, how your eyes illuminated when you spoke about stars. He waved his hand in front of it, changing it to another time.

The time you fell off your bike, and gruesomely skid your knees. Watched as you tried with all your might to be strong and not cry out in pain.

He found it funny how you couldn’t figure out whether this was a dream or not.

“Sometimes you will never know the value of a moment until it becomes a memory...”

He was going to enjoy toying with you, he wanted to see just how strong you could be before begging for mercy. He wanted to see just how far he could push this mortal, punish that soul of yours.

**_* Laughing to himself. *_ **

.

.

**Human Realm**

Leon was mortified as Karno pulled him off the ground.

_‘That girl, that power! Twisted bastard was right.’_

_…_

“Where is she Karno?” Leon looked around; everything was destroyed, many individuals missing.

You and the demons, gone.

“They’ve left…”

Leon snapped his attention back to Karno “What do you mean they left; we need to find them now!”

He couldn’t allow this; on one hand, the girl was a danger to the realms. Another, dangerous forces were after that very power. He was furious with the situation and with you, furious and intrigued.

_‘I’m going to teach that girl a lesson’_

None of the demons were around, or that sorcerer. Little to his knowledge about Hue being there, Karno thought best not to bring it up just yet.

Before they could leave, they needed to fix this conundrum.

_Leon growled inwardly ‘Great, even more pestering jobs’_

_“_ Karno, once we’re finished here, we are going to Devildom.”

.

.

**End of Part One.**

**Stay tuned for Part Two - Chapter 1: Shame on You.**


	11. Chapter 11

PART 2 NOW AVAILABLE 

please click next work down below


End file.
